A Miko as a Land God
by Silversun XD
Summary: ADOPTED from "Kagome, the Shikon Land God " by Cindy2k3 mostly going by the basic plot she/he put down, but giving kagome her own characterization and a couple of changes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Downhill then Back Up again

It was dark, but it was warm. I tried to move, but everything was too sore. Then I smelled smoke. That was when I could hear everything again. Crackling, wood burning, the structure collapsing. My eyes snapped open. It was dark with an ember glow far above. Smoke was too far above the well for me to breath.

Adrenaline shot through my system, but I had nowhere to go and didn't have anything to do. I was trapped. I could do nothing but wait for my death or my rescue. I heard sirens and powerful water hoses shouting against the fire. I screamed when one of the support beams collapsed over the well. Embers and ashes rained down from above. I can see the greedy fingers of the fire caress the well's ancient and dry wood, reaching down for me in its hunger for fuel. I hear muffled shouts of men. I screamed once more. More embers rained when the well's rim splintered and burned under the weight and hungry licking flames. I screamed even louder.

A pink bubble appeared around me. The air purified. My burns healed slightly. I heard the protesting hiss of the fire as it was shouted at with water. The beam was blasted off the well. The burning well bits fell into the well on top of my bubble of protection. The pressure was getting too great for the bubble for I can see the splintering cracks above me in fear and anticipation. It popped and shattered when the first man looked down. The burning embers seared my back and side. The stench of burning flesh and hair filled my nostril until I was drowned in darkness.

The next time I woke up, I was in the sterile room of the hospital. The bright white walls and sheets of my bedding blinded me after so much darkness. I wanted to move, to see my family, but searing pain and the nonstop of beeping kept me in my bed. Nurses and doctors rushed in and held me down. I struggled against their hold, against the pain.

"Where are they," I shouted hoarsely over and over. I shouted. I screamed! I cried dried tears. I resisted until darkness seeped through my vision again.

The next time I woke, everything was bound. I roamed the room with blank eyes. I was connected to machines. My arms, legs, torso, and head were bound to my bed. My mouth felt like cotton. My tongue felt like sandpaper. My throat was parched. I coughed up dusted and tried to move to no avail as I would expect.

A nurse entered with a board and a cup of water with a straw in it. She gave me a pitying look. I could only stare at her blankly. The straw was placed to my mouth, and the cup emptied in one minute. I moved my tongue it didn't feel as bad as it was. Then the nurse asked me routine questions. I answered.

Two days later, my bounds were removed, but I did not get up. The day after, they told what had become of my family. My brother and his friends were playing and observing small fireworks in the yard for it was summer already. Mama and grandpa were in the house relaxing. Two fireworks set off two fires. One set fire to the tree that grew next to my window, the other set fire to the well house. My brother went missing when he ran for cover. Mama and grandpa weren't able to get out of house because of the fast moving fire. The authorities didn't know what I was doing in the well house, so I gave them a believable lie.

" _I wanted to clean up the well house and straighten it up a bit from the inside. It was so old and dusty. I must have tripped and fell in the well and hit my head along the fall."_

They believed me. It was four whole weeks later that I was fully healed and let out with a debt to the hospital. They were amazed at how fast I healed but let it go soon afterwards since it fit the bare minimum of healing time. I walked out of the hospital in donated clothes. My hair only now reached just to my ears. My possessions were burned along with the house and the well. My clothes I was brought in were burned beyond repair so they burned the rest of it. None of my "friends" had come to visit. They had only sent get well cards with distant affections from a strained friendship.

My hand touched my tender back. I will have scars since the burn was set in too deeply. The pain will be deep in my muscle memory. I wandered until I had taken a job and a cheap/crappy apartment to live in until I paid my debt.

It took me a year to do so with my minimum wage job(s). I was now 17 years old. My hair had grown a bit but I had it cropped long but stylish, I guess you can say that I can look like a boy if I put on the right clothing. With my meager belongings, I left Tokyo and all the bad memories behind. The shrine I lived in was completely burned down. Only the Goshinboku survived the flames greedy fingers with only a few scorch marks. I went by bus until I came to a quant town. I had already sent a letter to the local high school within the town, and I had gotten an acceptance letter soon enough. It was dark already, and I was lost in a park. I placed down my duffle bag and plopped down beside it to think of my options. The chilly autumn wind breezed by my large jacket, t-shirt, and loose jeans.

Suddenly, I hear a dog barking viciously and a man squealing in fright. I trotted over to the sounds to see a willowy man up in a tree with a small dog barking up at him. With a wave of my hand, the dog scurried away. When the man saw that the ground was clear from any threat of dogs, he slowly and shakily crawled down the tree. He huddled against the base of the tree.

"Are you alright?"

"Thank you very much, I am also sorry. I can't handle dogs. It's been a while since I came back to this town."

He looked up at me with a grateful smile and a few tears running down his face. I froze, not knowing what to do to comfort a stranger, a stranger that is a man at that.

"To think that I got cornered by a dog as soon as I got here," he chuckled, "Looks like I'm not welcomed by the local people here. Are you a local person here?"

I didn't think I should have answered him since he was a stranger to the town as well as to me, but I felt his powerful aura. He was kind and good. I smiled sadly.

"No, I just got off the bus coming here. I don't have a home anymore."

We walked back to the bench were I left my bag to sit down and chat. I told him my abbreviated story of how I lost my home in Tokyo, but he still cried for me. Then he went on how he left his home and wondered out loud how his family was doing.

"But it's alright, isn't it? You still have a home to go to. It must be nice. To have a home to return to is fortunate."

I looked past my scenery and into my memories. My home in the past is closed off forever. My home in the present was taken away from me by some little firecrackers. I had nowhere to go unless I make it on my own somehow. I blinked out of the fog of memories when the man stood up to stand in front of me.

"In that case, I'll give you my home."

I blinked in a sudden daze at his declaration.

"I can't leave my home empty forever. Besides, if you live there, I'll feel relieved of my burden. And most importantly, you're so much more suitable to be the master off that 'house' than me."

I felt his gentle hand brush away my bangs to place a soft kiss on my forehead. I was a space cadet by now as to how lost I was in what he was saying and doing. He handed me a piece of paper. I absent mindedly took it as I stared at him as he walked away.

"Go to the place written in this memo. Just tell them that you came as Mikage told you to. I'm sure that everyone will welcome you as the new master."

I wasn't sure as to what he meant by being the new master to his house, but I followed his memo anyway. I had nowhere else to go.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I know this seems awfully familiar to another story, but I am hoping that the original author will finally notice that I had sent him/her a PM about it. And there will be a noticeable difference even tho I will be using his/her story as a somewhat guide line.

Hope you guys like it anyhow, please review your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I'm a Land God?

I traveled; following the memo the strange powerful being that I think was called Mikage had left me. I was soon trekking up a mountain trail beside a road. The air was steadily becoming more polluted by natural miasma as I hiked up the mountain. A spot to where the miasma was most concentrated was a shrine to worship a god. My shrine was, admittedly, only there for the legend of my journey of my past and some old artifacts, not really for worshiping a god or goddess. This shrine felt abandoned and lonely. Then I noticed its care was done so by the most minimal of effort.

I stepped through the tori only to be surrounded by spirit fire. Voices crackled through the flames,

"Mikage-sama! Welcome back, Mikage-sama!"

I took a step back in fear of the flames. Memories of last year awoke in front of my eyes. I ran into the shrine. I felt most comforted in there. I slammed the door behind me and slid down its frame. I curled up as shivers of fear racked my body. I squeezed my eyes shut to push back the fear, to bury the fear in the graveyard of forgotten memories in my mind. Suddenly, a male voice full of sickly sweet malice spoke.

"Is that you Mikage? Long time no see, Mikage, where have you been until now?"

I looked up to see a slim man that could be mistaken for a girl. He wore a kimono loosely around his shoulders. He looked to be a white fox youkai. His hair and fur was the same color as Lord Sesshomaru's but more feminine. I saw his eyes narrowed in intense blinded anger. His eye color was a smoky grey. His voice turning deadly snapped me to the reality that he was a threat right now.

"Leaving me to take care of this place for twenty years, I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

He dashed at me with his claws, ready to rip and slice my throat open until I dashed to the side to roll onto my feet. I glared at him and spoke clearly, belying my anger at the sudden attack.

"I'm not Mikage! I was sent here by a man that could be him so could you please explain to me what is going on here!"

The fox youkai eased his stance to call on the flames from earlier. I stepped back when the flames reappeared to transform into two children in kimonos and wearing festival masks. Their names were Onikiri and Kotetsu. The spirit children and the fox youkai, Tomoe as I heard, got into an argument on whether I am the Land God of this shrine or not. I had known the man had left something of importance on my forehead, but I didn't think he would make me into a Land God! I now focused on irritable youkai in front of me when he demanded rather rudely who I was.

I can feel myself becoming irritable with a twitch of my right eyebrow, but for the sake of being polite for the little ones I answered.

"My name is Higurashi, Kagome. I have just come to this town to find a place to live since I cannot return to my home anymore. I met a man in the park. After 'saving' him from a dog, we exchanged information and when he found out I had nowhere to go, he gave me this memo and said that I could have this place."

I handed Tomoe the memo to confirm my story. He then confirmed my suspicion that the man, Mikage, as actually the Land God of this shrine and area. Tomoe also confirmed to me that I was to be the new Land God of the Shrine. The spirit children started to celebrate. I tried to calm them down until they presented me a feast of food.

In the year I had lived after the incident, I ate meagerly with the little food I could afford. I am not usually vain, but my looks suffered for it. My once fluffy, curly hair deflated and became lanky straight. I became too thin for my liking, and I had trouble sleeping. I have dark bags under my eyes, and my skin became paler as my health slowly deteriorated. My throat had also suffered from the fire making it hoarser and husky, like a young man's. I now look like a sickly lanky, very short teenage boy.

On the buses to get to this town, I had only convenience store rice balls. I even hadn't had anything to eat after this morning since my money ran out buying that last rice ball. Then Tomoe had to ruin my mood when he started to degrade me on what I can do. Naturally, I snapped in cold fury.

"What is it with you?! How can you say that for just looking at me? I may not be in my best state at the moment, but I can do more than what you're indicating! If you're going to be such a jerk about this then I'll become the Land God of this shrine just to prove you wrong!"

The spirit children cheered but that had taken the youkai back. He stared in shock then his eyes narrowed. He looked away with his fan and bangs hiding his face.

"Well, if you insist on becoming the Land God and staying here, then I'm leaving this shrine."

I glared at him defiantly. My blue-gray eyes flashing with my inner strength of being a miko. Not that he noticed or even cared.

"I'm Mikage's familiar. I'm not going to serve that man. You can ask some stray dogs to act in my place."

Then he disappeared. I turned my back on where the snobbish youkai was. I looked to the spirit children. They had streams of tears running down their masks. They exclaimed that they were happy I going to stay but sad that 'Tomoe-dono' left. I sweat-dropped and couldn't help the yawn that escaped me. I asked for my new room to rest for tomorrow for surely I will be given the fox's chores.

I dumped my duffle bag away from my futon to sleep on. The room I was going to sleep in is a wreck, but it is shelter. I flopped on the futon. I shifted to my back to get a look at my new room. The wood was splintered. The wax on the floors is chipping in some places and had air bubbles around those. The shoji doors have holes in the rice paper and broken ligaments on the sides.

I sighed. I'll have a heck of a time repairing this shrine and doing the chores. I closed my eyes to await the comforting darkness that had taken away the pain so many times.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chores

I woke at sun rise. I rose slowly to take in my surroundings. It was the room with in the shrine I said I was going to be the God at. I huffed a sigh and got dressed for cleaning. The spirit children opened my door when I got done tying the knot of my apron. They were stunned at I was already up and about, so they softly announced that it was time to do my chores. I was given a rake to clean up the yard of dry leaves. For a moment I had forgotten their names. I looked at them a bit expectantly.

"I'm Kotetsu."

"I'm Onikiri."

"We're the will-o-the-wisp spirits that serves at this shrine!"

"Please order us to do anything you want."

I nodded to show my acknowledgement. Now I know they are will-o-the-wisps not just spirit children. I paused in my raking to ask them about Tomoe. He is very loyal to this Mikage if what he said last night was true.

"Tomoe-dono is the familiar that serves Mikage-sama. Originally, he was a wild fox, but Mikage-sama took him in here in substitute for stone guardian lion-dogs. The reason for this is it's because Mikage-sama hates dogs."

I had that impression last night when he was up in a tree but that picture didn't say he hated dogs. It was more like he was terrified of them. I turned back to my chores after putting those thoughts to the back of my mind. The area was large, so it took me around 2 hours to clean it all up. After that I wiped down the worshiping hall, repaired the shoji doors, and dusted the shelves and tables.

Right now, I am plucking the weeds out of the grass. I ignored the sting of pain when a blade of grass cut my finger. The cut healed after a second anyhow because of my abilities. I felt Tomoe appear behind me. I glanced up at him when he degraded me for cutting my finger on plucking grass. I just ignored him since my finger was healed already. That seemed to piss him off though.

"Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"Why should I," I asked as I continued plucking, "If you're just here to make fun of me then I won't give you attention. Besides, I'm busy at the moment since you're too blind to see what I'm doing."

I heard him growl. It made me smirk as to how easy it was to rile him up. Jeez, it's been so long since made a facial expression that was sincere.

"Well at any rate, you're not fit to be a Land God. You probably ran away from home right? Why don't you hurry up and go back home before having to admit defeat?"

I twitched at his assumption. I reminded me that Souta was still out there somewhere. The police weren't able to find him at all during the year I lived in my shabby apartment. When I investigated on my own, I found traces of him and a youkai in a spot at the forest edge, and they just disappeared. I didn't have any connections to any youkai, so I couldn't find any way to get to my lost brother. From what I remember, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Ah-Un, Rin, and Shippo lived past the battle that killed off the rest of my friends. But, I didn't have any way of knowing if they are still alive or of how I could contact them for help. I slowed in plucking the grass, but picked up the pace as I said,

"I have nothing to say to you about my family, but know that I don't have a home to go back to."

I shuffled over to avoid Tomoe's kick from behind. I heard him huff instead.

"How would I know that," asked Tomoe, "Kagome, don't touch the mirror in the worship hall."

I continue to pluck the weeds with a small smile until the yard was done in the early afternoon. After that I wiped down the worship hall once more before I done for today. I lay down on the wiped floor to rest for a bit. I sat up when I heard an aged female voice in my mind.

" _God, please bless my daughter's child so that it will be born safe and sound."_

I pursed my lips, listening her prayer. I shifted to a meditative posture. I closed my eyes to search for the elusive and fickle orb of power I had always had. In my mind's eye, I can see the large pink orb of my miko abilities, but I also saw a small golden orb of the abilities I gained as a god. I reached for the golden orb instead of the pink. I needed to practice these new abilities. They flowed to answer the prayer. I opened my softly glowing gold eyes as I blessed the prayer.

" _Your prayer has been heard and shall be answered."_

The old woman smiled and dropped some change in the offering slot. I released the power and felt exhausted immediately. I thumped back onto the floor, ready to nap. I'm going to need to meditate on these new powers so they won't be exhausting every time I use them. Onikiri and Kotetsu were amazed that I was able to answer the prayer. Then they proceeded to stack of string bound books for me to look over. These books were 20 years' worth of unanswered prayers. I just couldn't believe that Mikage would leave his shrine for 20 years. I looked to my will-o-the-wisps.

"Tomoe-dono left these behind," said Kotetsu.

"We intended to have Mikage-sama look at them once he comes back but … since the Land God wasn't here, the number of people coming to this shrine decreased. Thanks to Tomoe-dono managing things, sometimes there are still people coming here like that," informed Onikiri.

"All of the work that we've had you do today was all done alone by Tomoe-dono upuntil now."

I picked up a book to read the beautiful handwriting. I smiled as I felt another citizen come up to pray. I let the godly power flow to answer his power. It felt nice being able to help people again. Now I can see why Tomoe didn't think I would be able to do this, he cared for the shrine and he didn't want to entrust it to a stranger. Onikiri and Kotetsu cheered behind me.

"So you understand now, Kagome-sama," asked Kotetsu.

"You need Tomoe-dono! Come on, let's go and take him back right now, but first dinner!"

I smiled at them and nodded. After eating the fish they caught, I went back to my room and futon. I drifted off with resolution to convince Tomoe to come back. If not for me, then for the shrine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tomoe

The next morning, I woke up later than I was used to. I probably used too much of what little godly energy I had yesterday. I felt more refreshed than I had in a long time. When I checked on the golden orb of power, I was only slightly surprised to see it had doubled in size. Then Onikiri and Kotetsu came into my room with breakfast. I shifted to eat the meal. That was when they finally noticed that I was female by the large bump on my chest that slightly showed from my rumpled sleeping yukata.

After that, the will-o-the-wisps went about prepare our departure to the Netherworld to find Tomoe and bring him back. In that time, I wrote a letter explaining why I going to miss a couple more days of school since I was supposed to show up yesterday. I am hoping that by sending this letter to Ujigama high school, my new school, they would understand my faked situation. I would also be attending in a boy's uniform for personal reasons (burn scars).

When I got back from the post office, Onikiri and Kotetsu were ready to go. Apparently, they were looking for a paper lantern to light the shadow road to the Netherworld. While we traveled with one will-o-the-wisp in front and behind me, they told me about the pathways to the Netherworld. Once we got through to the other world, I saw that it looked like a feudal area town form 500 years ago. My shoulders drooped slightly in sadness at the memories, but I let those slip to the back of my mind for now as Kotetsu, Onikiri, and I looked for Tomoe. When we found the establishment, the will-o-the-wisps advised me to stay out of sight when they dealt with Tomoe.

I was behind a shoji door to the room Tomoe was playing around and drinking in. Kotetsu and Onikiri were the first line the convincing Tomoe coming back. I listened to their conversation/argument. As it went on, Tomoe's comments angered me more and more after each careless sentence. I thought he cared. Apparently, I was wrong if he can say such words so carelessly. I stepped into his line of sight when Kotetsu announced my being here.

"Please say something Kagome-sama," pleaded Onikiri. But I could only give Tomoe a cold and disappointed stare.

"Nothing, I have nothing to say," I bit out harshly, coldly, unemotional.

Without looking back I marched out of the room, out of the establishment. I trotted down the street. I couldn't believe his high and mighty care for the shrine could be a lie, but for him to say such a things to me and, then, what he said afterwards. I stopped for things to sink in. Without meaning to, I slapped the youkai reaching hands with mine full of my miko abilities. I listened to their hissing and screeching of pain and curses. I felt Tomoe watching, but I didn't care anymore.

"Hm, so the little boy has some power behind the weak face. Well even if you have such powers, someone like you is a free feast to these lots. Go back to where humans should be."

He had the nerve of reaching out his hand to lead me out of this world. I just turned to slap him across his face. The sizzle of my abilities could be heard as I watched him flinch at the unexpected pain.

"You are the one who should go home! Or did you really act like you cared for the shrine when we first met?! Is that shrine something that you can abandon so easily?!"

I calmed down from my rant as I felt some droplets of tears sting my eyes. It reminded me too much of when I left Tokyo, the scorch mark that used to be my home, and Goshinboku.

"Isn't it your precious home," I asked in a wavering whisper.

Tomoe seemed to actually smell my oncoming tears as I furiously blinked them away. He became uncomfortable, so he used anger to escape the feeling.

"How dare you act so cheeky!"

Fire replaced the oncoming tears in my eyes. Pink flashed through my eyes as my emotions riled up my miko abilities. I shouted right back into his face. An emotion I haven't felt for so long.

"I'm cheeky?! You're the cheeky one! I came all this way; because, I thought you actually cared for the shrine. I wanted to give you your home back while I served as the God. You don't have to be my familiar to live there!"

Tomoe took a step back in surprise. I whirled around to my frightened will-o-the-wisps before Tomoe could speak back at me. I had on a cold emotionless face due to my contained fury.

"Come along Kotetsu, Onikiri. I see we have wasted our efforts here. If Tomoe wants to return to the Shrine in any point in the future, he may do so. It shall take a while for his temper tantrum to calm down. Let us go back to the Shrine."

I took each of their hands and I had them take us back to our shrine. It was late afternoon and to blow off steam, I took a walk around through trails. Onikiri and Kotetsu had caught up to me and said will-o-the-wisps told me how to make Tomoe my familiar. It was a simple kiss. It didn't faze me as my first kiss I already gave away. I sighed.

I wanted to be alone for a bit so I slipped off the path without the will-o-the-wisps noticing. I traveled for a bit until I noticed how late it was. I turned to go back, but I was stopped by a frail old granny voice.

"Hey, the young man over there … excuses me, but … can you lend me a hand for a bit? I sprained my legs because of the bumps."

I stared at her blandly. I didn't really know what species she was since her aura reeked something not human and ill intent. I clicked my tongue and just walked on, ignoring the threat and possible deadly harassment. When it/she thing saw that her ruse didn't work she got up and ran after me. I saw her getting up with a scary face on, so I ran until I turned sharply and started to climb the nearest leafy tree.

When I reached the top, I laid across the thickest branch up here comfortably. I watched through the leaves as the malicious thing searches for me uselessly. I was startled when Onikiri appeared next to me in her fiery entrance. She was panting heavily. She nagged at me, unknowingly giving away my position!

I clamped a hand on her masked mouth to muffle her noises. She froze when the thing that was looking for me looked up. I moved subtly to blend into the shadows until the thing went away. Onikiri was shaking now.

"Kagome-sama! That was a witch! Why didn't you tell me that one was after you," She exclaimed in a soft whisper. I sweat-dropped. I gave her an inquiring look, so that she could tell me more about this witch. She did so in quick whispers. She, also, gave me three blank sutras and an ink brush in an effort to help the situation. I did use two of them to make us invisible like air.

I only had one left. Onikiri insisted that I would use it to summon Tomoe. I just stashed it away in my jean pocket. We waited until dawn to climb down with our sutras still plastered on ourselves. We trekked tiredly back to the shrine. I was walking on the open hallway to my room, taking the sutra off, when I suddenly had to lean on the support beam. I was so suddenly exhausted.

I opened my previously closed eyes to see Tomoe standing in the grass just observing me. Then he flicked open his fan and lowered his eyelids.

"I had heard from Kotetsu that you were in danger and yet here you are, safe and sound. It seems there was no show to come to. I shall take my leave for now."

I furrowed my brow as I watched him. My muddling thoughts tried to make sense of what he was saying and the underlying words. I reached out a hand to stop him. I softly called him to wait. He just turned to face me when I slipped off the edge of the hallway. Tomoe seemed to react out of reflex to catch me. I thumped on his chest my head landing on his shoulder before my feet could even leave the floor boards. I turned to face him, to him my thanks, but I felt something soft and warm on my lips. I blinked the blur away with no success when the warm light pressure suddenly went away.

Suddenly, I felt air flowing through my short hair. I called out to him weakly to help me and something glowed in front of me before I was picked up. I heard cursing, but that became distant as my exhausted mind went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Training and Formal Meetings

I slowly woke at sunrise again only to blink blurrily at the canopy that was above me. I slowly sat up to observe my surroundings. My room now looked nicer and newer with stuff that wasn't there last night. Onikiri and Kotetsu came to greet me in the morning. I questioned them on the change of scenery.

"Tomoe-dono arranged it-"

"-To make it easier for you live here."

"Hm, that's thoughtful of him, but why did he do it?"

"Didn't you joyously welcome him back as your familiar?"

"It's the familiar's job to serve his god."

"Oh right, yesterday…"

I slowly remembered what happened yesterday, but I sighed. I came to the conclusion that what happened yesterday did happen, so what's done is done. I shifted to look over at the brooding fox youkai.

"Good morning, Kagome. Your bedroom was not very nice, so I rearranged it while you were sleeping. I prepared everything I assume you might need. I'm still reluctant, but starting today, I'm your familiar. As long as you give me an order, I will obey it without hesitating, no matter what it is. From now on, if there's anything you might find inconvenient, don't hesitate to tell me."

I smiled and bowed. I thanked him for doing so much. My smile turn plastered.

"And also, you can drop the nice act, I know you are angry."

Then he exploded. He ranted and raved about how it was so humiliating to be _my_ familiar. Then he told me I was to train to be better qualified to be _his_ god with white talismans. When he was done I patted him on the shoulder with an easy going smile, my eyes blank.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I'll train hard to prepare my new godly powers."

Tomoe stared at me and gave a gusty sigh before he prepared his test while explaining what my new powers were. He gave me one blank sutra and one bucket full of water. When I asked for another of both, he seemed annoyed for some reason, but went and completed my little quest for him. He asked me why I would need them.

"The reason why, Tomoe, is I am considered a miko when I used to live at my old home. While I am mostly untrained, I am somewhat powerful. I want to compare how powerful my new abilities are to my miko powers. The first test shall be with my miko ki."

My ink brush glowed faintly pink was I wrote on the blank sutra 'wine'. When I placed it in the water, there was a ripple. Kotetsu took the first sip. His mask seems to be his actual face, so it morphed to show a surprised look.

"Oh, this is some fine wine! Well done, Kagome-sama!"

I nodded and thanked him. Tomoe took a sip and seemed satisfied.

"Alright, now I shall write with my new divine power."

I centered myself to access my divine power. My ink brush glowed faintly gold this time. I did as before. Now Onikiri took a sip out of the bucket I used my divine power.

"Hm, it tastes like water but its tasty. Not at all like wine though. But it's the effort that counts and it's tasty all the same."

Tomoe studied me as I just stared at him waiting for his word while my will-o-the-wisps cheered and praised me.

"Well, you need to train more. Go outside and try to make the trees' flowers bloom. I shall do my chores."

"Alright but before that, may I have breakfast please."

Tomoe grunted and huffed as he left. After breakfast, I started on my training. It wasn't until just before noon that I couldn't use my divine power anymore. I had some bare trees bloom a little bit but not all the way as it should have. Onikiri had brought me lunch soon after. I guess that Tomoe forgot to mention that these sutras drained my power away. Out of curiosity, I used some of my miko powers. I watched the tree bloom fully and radiantly. I felt so exhausted.

I leaned against one of the trees that blossomed the most to take a short nap. I passed out as soon as I closed my eyes. I woke up slowly when a small bird with a small traditional messenger hat on, landed on my shoulder. I held out my hand for it to land on my finger. It nodded to me thankfully.

"I'm the Familiar of my princess. I came to deliver a message. This evening, the princess of the swamp will come to the shrine to greet the new Land God."

I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, I shall have preparations made accordingly. Have a safe and pleasant return trip."

I watched as the little messenger bow and fly off. I sat up slowly and stretched. I heard a couple of pops and sighed in relief. I got up and cleaned up before heading inside for a bath. I had to get ready for my royal guest tonight.

I dressed in a button up long white sleeve shirt and black slacks. This outfit was required at one of my last jobs. I had already combed my hair. Now, I am debating whether to put on a tie or not when Tomoe came in. When he asked me why I was dressing up, I told him about the message.

"Princess of the swamp? She's the master of the swamp called Tatara. Originally, she was the incarnation of a catfish. Tatara swamp is a part of the land that Mikage protects. After hearing that a new land god came here, it's only natural for her to come here to greet you."

By the time he finished informing me, I decided to skip the tie. I got up to prepare some tea. Tomoe blocked my way.

"Where are you going?"

I gave him a side-long glance.

"I am going to prepare tea for our honored guests. If I'm going to be greeted formally, I need to prepare tea and snacks. I am going to set up this greeting right, unless, you want to do the preparations?

"I also know that you don't appreciate me being the new land god, but I will do my best. So, give me a chance to have some experience in this so that I can grow. If anything goes wrong, I'll take responsibility and fix it with everything in my power."

I stared into his eyes. I had noticed that some respect had glimmered in the depths of his eyes, but it disappeared as he stepped aside. I had also noticed a splash of pink staining his cheeks. He was probably miffed at me now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Greetings and a Request

I fidgeted with my outfit as I stood in the parlor, nervous. I felt the thwak of Tomoe's paper fan at the back of my head. I turned to him in question as I pulled up a hand to smoothen down my hair again. His hands came up to fix my collar and tug firmly on my shirt. I blushed and jerked back. He glared at me, reaching again.

"Quit fidgeting! You are to act and look proper even if-"

He stopped mid-sentence. His eyes went wide full of shock. His face, more specifically his nose, came closer to my face and sniffed deeply. Slanting my eyes at him petulantly, I let him take in my scent despite how embarrassing it was. We are to live together, and he _is_ my familiar now, so he will need to know my scent, but his shock and horror was unprecedented! He balked at me as he lifted his sleeve over his nose and took a step back. I took a bath just an hour ago!

"You're a _girl_!"

I glared at him. _That_ is what set him off? Oh~, for goodness' sake!

"Last time I checked, but now isn't the time to be so surprised!"

Just as I whisper-shouted at him, a knock and calling came at the door. I straightened up and placed a welcoming expression on. The Princess and her entourage are here.

"Welcome Princess! I am pleased to meet you! Please, come in. I am Higurashi, Kagome. I'm the new Land God of this shrine. Would you like to have some tea and snacks while we discuss?"

I led them to a separate room for honored guests. As we sat at the low table, I gestured for Tomoe to bring our refreshments. I took note of the guard staring at me with distain. He is a new recruit. I could tell from past experience with Sesshomaru and his subordinates. Looking about, the rest of her entourage did not come in. Looking back at the princess, I smiled disarmingly. I took a sip of tea. A sudden fist rattled the table before I could place down my cup. I narrowed my eyes at the immature and impatient guard. He tried to speak harshly, but I cut him off with a soft clink of my cup on the table. The sound louder than it should have been since I leaked a bit of my godly power into it. Tomoe froze mid stand at the sound. He sat back down behind me tensely.

"I must ask you to not do that. I do not wish to have any violent intentions festering in the air. It does not sit well in the **holy shrine** we are _residing_ in. It could corrupt the peace."

Before the furious fish could say any come back, the Princess' metallic chomp of agreement lulled him reluctantly back to his place. I smiled and took another sip. This tea was really delicious. I should have Tomoe make more for later. I looked to the princess.

"Forgive me, I am wondering if there anything you wish to discuss? I am fairly new to my position, so I have not become familiar to the area or its population yet."

The princess chomped her teeth before shyly looking down.

"Please forgive my subordinate, he is still inexperienced. I also must apologize. I have come to ask you to grant my bond-tying prayer instead of only greeting you. I will understand if you choose not to hear my story."

My smile turned real and soft. A love story would be nice to hear.

"Your subordinate is forgiven, but you need not apologize for yourself. Love is a gift and something precious. Let me hear your story."

The princess gave a beautiful smile and began in soft remembrance. In essence, she wanted to be reunited with the now adult Urashima Kotarou. Although I would have questioned her about falling in love with a crying eight year old two years ago, I now understand that love works in mysterious and odd ways. I agreed to help her the same moment Tomoe rejected it for me. I turned to stare at him questioning.

"Is there something wrong with helping her Tomoe? I would like to hear your opinion. _Speak your mind_."

Then he started to blab about how taboo it was for a spirit and human to bond and a lot of other bullshit. I stared at him. He continued on and on and on about other things, mostly about how bad the choice is. He had a doomed expression and was sweating quite a bit.

"Enough, I can understand your point of view, Tomoe, but I will help her. Everyone deserves to at least have a chance at love to learn and grow into them. If she chooses to be with this young man, then that is her choice. We have no right to decide for others without their permission."

Settling that, I saw out the satisfied princess and the whipper snapper guard, wishing her a safe journey home. Though not noticeable, Tomoe was petulant all night and the next morning. I passed Kotetsu and Onikiri huddling by the latched floor, Tomoe's room. I didn't know why they are calling for him there. He is on the roof, or was. I greeted him in the kitchen. He was staring at me blandly. I raised an eyebrow. Was he still mad about yesterday?

"What are you wearing?!"

Or not, what does what I'm wearing have anything to do with his blandness?

"Clothes," I say dryly, "I'm going out to town after breakfast. I need to search for this guy for Himemiko-"

"I'm coming as well!"

I stared at him oddly but shrugged it off. He can do what he wants. It also benefits me as well.

"Very well, but you need to change clothes to at least this decade and hide your ears and tail. Normal people would freak out if they find out they, by extension: you, are real. Plus, bring money. We need to stock up on groceries and repairing supplies. Without your power holding this place up, it is in shambles. So, we are going to have to save up money to repair and rebuild certain parts of this and the other structures. Let's go."

I was pulling on my jacket as I spoke to a passable-human-disguised-Tomoe. Breakfast over and in my stomach, I was about to head out the door when Tomoe placed a heavy hand on my shoulder. I glanced at him curiously. While he always seemed serious, he seemed extra serious now. I spread my senses to see if there was any threat to the shrine that I missed.

"We are getting you more feminine clothes as well. I shall not have the girl acting as my Master dressed in such attire as you have picked!"

I abruptly fell over. Here I thought something was seriously wrong. I had learned that demon senses are stronger than human so traveling with a half-demon for about a year, extension his full blooded brother for an extremely short while, I had come to trust their senses. Tomoe just broke that trust. I grabbed his wrist irritably and dragged him with me out the door.

"We shall discuss this later."

Once we hit town, my irritation turned to brooding. It was crowded, noisy, and the air was polluted with car exhaust. It wasn't as bad as Tokyo but still a bit bad. We wandered around. Tomoe not giving any real effort in the search just followed and watched me as if I was going to suddenly run away! I used the clues Himemiko had given me to narrow down some places but it was still a wide area I am unfamiliar with, hence a map. My senses of direction weren't bad but place me somewhere without supervision, and I'll be lost. I guess Tomoe's concerns needed.

What I had gathered from Himemiko's story was that this boy was gentle, out of high school or in his last year, and domestic. That checked off some places but not a lot. He should be working part or full time at places family or teen-oriented places. Right now, I need such a place to gather information, a.k.a, ask adults if they knew him as a babysitter or at a food related job. I looked around and there it was. A hole in the wall ice cream parlor, it looked rather popular so a good place as any.

I walked in with a sullen Tomoe and took a seat at a table. Eating ice cream, I scanned the area for potentials. I stopped when I felt Tomoe staring holes in to my head. I stared back. I could see him grow irritated. I felt a smirk twitch into place. That seems to piss him off more. I felt a laugh build in my throat.

"I do not see why we are here eating ice cream when we are supposed to be looking for this Kotarou."

That laugh died and so did my smirk. I sighed and slumped my head. I would have thought he would have figured it out by now. Pointing my spoon at him, I was about to explain to him my human sense of finding the boy when there was an unexpected interruption.

"Kagome? Is that you?"

There was Eri. She stopped by our table to get a closer look at my face. I glanced around to try and find an escape. I saw the confused children at a booth on the other aisle. She seems to be with some younger family members, cousins maybe. Why did she come over? How was she able to see me with so many people in the way?

That moment I did not want to be there.

"Oh my god, (Kagome snorted quietly) it is you! Um, how have you been? I mean, you look so different now! If I hadn't of known you before, I wouldn't have recognized you! Almost like a boy, I mean you look great, but-"

Whatever she was going to say, I didn't want to hear it. I stood abruptly and turned to her with a plastic smile.

"I've been good, thank you! I had a change of style for a while now and I'm not really in the mood for another, so if you'll excuse me, my companion and I will be moving on now. Have a good day!"

I moved past the uncomfortably frozen Eri. I waved for Tomoe to follow me to the door, but I paused when a worker called out for the person I was looking for to help them out. I stopped, sighed and gently banged my fist to my forehead for reprieve. I saw Tomoe staring at me curiously out of the corner of my eye. I nodded towards the counter. He nodded.

I headed outside to sit on a nearby bench. I sagged against it, mentally exhausted. A thud sounded next to me, and I sluggishly looked over. An equally exhausted and rather thin girl with my new school's uniform rested a few spaces away from me. She looked about ready to die from being so tired, and hungry if I go by the rather loud stomach growl. She curled her arms around her middle in embarrassment. She noticed my glance. She laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head. If she would eat more, she would as pretty as a flower. I sighed and went back to looking at the clouds, for however much I could because of the buildings.

I pulled out my sutra turned talisman with _Good Luck_ on it. It was one of my practice papers. I reached it over to her. I smiled at her confused look, but she took it anyways. She glanced at me sharply. I pulled up my hands in a gesture of peace.

"I'm not going to swindle you! Just thought you might need it more than I do. Take care!"

I got up and stretched before heading over to Tomoe. He gave me a queer look before following me before telling me he made an appointment with Kotarou-san for later. I nodded gratefully. We went about doing the errands I mentioned this morning with Tomoe dragging me in the clothing store when I wanted to go to the sale that was going on a block away. Reluctantly, I went with it when we passed the glass doors. Besides, I needed material from this store for the idea I had forming in my mind since five minutes ago.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Push

Later that night, I met up with Kotarou-san in the park. I greeted him as I plopped on the spot next to him. He fiddled with a puzzle cube nervously

"Sorry for suddenly calling you out."

"No, i-it's fine. I don't really mind. T-that aside, what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, do you remember the girl you met at Tatara Swamp ten years ago?"

I heard him mumble a bit before watching him fiddle faster with his puzzle cube with increasing self-anxiety. Now, I can understand why it is so worn. I leaned back on the bench to look at the vague dots in the sky.

"It's alright if you don't remember. It _was_ ten years ago! Hey, you're pretty good with that! Is it your specialty?"

"Thanks, and yes. I really don't have any redeeming points … but from long ago, this is the only thing I'm good at. When I touch this, I can calm down, or rather; I can continue a conversation with someone I met for the first time."

I nodded in understanding. We sat for a moment of comfortable silence, his fidgeting decreasing to just leisure solving. I gave a small smile.

"Hey, you know, I have a friend. Her name is Numano Himemiko, and she actually has had a crush on you for all this time. Would you please meet her?"

He looked surprised, but he agreed. I got up with pretend difficulty and stretch. The pops coming from my back surprised me but felt good. I waved and smiled.

"Thanks for agreeing, it takes a load off me. Can you come back here tomorrow at around three in the afternoon," I asked. I waited for him to nod shyly. I grinned, "It was nice talking with you. See you around."

I left the area and turned around another corner to meet Onikiri and Kotetsu praising me and confirming the young man's promise to meet the princess. Giving affirmative, I looked around for Tomoe. My familiar had left earlier to get a mode of transportation back to the shrine, so we wouldn't have to walk up the _mountain_ all the time. I waved to Tomoe when he came floating down in an enchanted cart. With the dark fog surrounding its' rich appearance, it looked incredible.

"Wow, what is this?"

"Mikage's favorite car, it's a night fog car. Since it weaves its' way through the darkness, it only moves at night though."

"Cool, well then, please excuse me-"

I paused the edge of the car was level with my shoulders. It felt like a jab at my height. I huffed in determination. I can make it! Readying my arms, I placed them firmly on the floor of the car and hoisted myself up. My arms shook at the unexpected weighted exercise, but I was able to swing my leg over the side to even out my weight and climb aboard. Thank God (snort) for jeans.

I panted quietly. I need to exercise more. Since I'm able to have regular meals now, I can do so. Note to self: Make a schedule to exercise. Maybe I could have Tomoe be my strict coach. I know I won't do anything unless either I have real motivation or someone doing it with me.

We arrived at the shrine. I shuffled over to my room. I blinked at all the bags cluttering my room. Oh yeah, we got new clothes today. I was going through the bags when someone knocked on the door. I had pulled out my school uniform. I called them in, and Tomoe appeared. I raised an eyebrow when I pulled out a dress. I don't remember getting this. It was a brightly colored dress with frills and fabric flowers decorating it. I felt soured by it. It was mocking me in its cheerfulness.

"Tomoe, we need to return this dress."

He looked up from organizing the clothing I do remember getting. He blinked in confusion. Something passed over his face but vanished before I could make out what it was.

"Very well."

I squinted at him. Did he really think I could wear this? I turned it this way and that to get a better look at it. I frowned. It was too cheerful for my blood stained hands. I placed it back in its bag as I pulled out the outfit I got for Himemiko. I smirked. This boy was in for a pleasant surprise.

"Kagome, it's time to go to bed," exclaimed an oddly excited Onikiri. I looked around. Tomoe disappeared. I guess my clothes where put in place for now. I looked back at her before turning my attention to my dresser. She came up next to me and pulled out something that must be new. Thundered, I stared at her choice for me in shock. Short and sheer, it was one of those suggestive sleepwear for the more lewd people. I'm going to need a bag to stuff all the returns I'm going to make. 'More appropriate attire for his Master' my ass!

" **TOMOE!"**

On the sudden rattled roof, Tomoe flinched at the loud volume.

The next morning saw no familiar in the shrine. After separating her clothing to what is appropriate and what's not, there was over half of what she had for Tomoe go to the store to return. Who was still at the shrine were the wisps, a catfish spirit Princess, and I. As I had Tomoe use his fox magic to create an illusion of the princess looking human, he was obviously unwilling, but it was punishment to getting all those clothes. I had her try on all the different clothes I got. She didn't really like the outfit I picked for her but picked up the dress I first found. I squinted at it. I'm pretty sure I gave that one to Tomoe. But, she liked it, so we went with that one. It looked good on her. I had just combed a bit of hair on her head into a bow when I felt Tomoe return and a commotion sounded in the foyer. We went to investigate only to find Aotake, her immature guard, harassing Tomoe. After seeing Himemiko's new form, the guard collapsed in shocked dismay.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting! We picked this dress out for her since she liked it more than the other outfits."

"Does it really look good on me?"

"Hmm with this, he can't suspect that you're a spirit."

I gave two thumbs up and a grin. After giving a warning not to use magic or else his illusion will break and not to clank her teeth anymore, she is ready to go meet Kotarou. I grabbed her elbow and gently lead the way to the door. I wanted to get this on the way. The boy awaited!

"Come on, let's go, Himemiko-san! Kotarou-san is waiting!"

"Kagome Higurashi, Thank You"

I smiled at her, a real gentle smile. Once we finally found the guy at Nishiguchi park, Himemiko was late. To give silent support, the wisps, Tomoe, and I hid behind some bushes and a tree to watch and give aid if needed. Hopefully that won't happen. Everything seemed to going good, aside from her literally clinging to the poor boy. I leaned on the tree, content.

"After all, it's only a transient rendezvous between a human and a spirit."

And, Tomoe had to say something. I felt a twinge in my withered heart. It brought up memories. So, were the feelings I had for Inuyasha transient?

 _No_

"Please don't say that anymore Tomoe. Feelings and emotions _are_ real for everyone of us. Be it youkai, spirit, human, or half."

I refused to look at Tomoe as I focused on the sudden development in front of me. Himemiko was left alone with the puzzle cube, so when two passing thugs came by to try and pick her up, they started to harass her. Humming with righteous anger, I snapped off the nearest branch my pink glowing hand found to use as a club. I stopped when I didn't hear the crack it was supposed to make. I looked to the passive Tomoe in question.

"You need to wait Kagome. That's not your job. A human has to move forward on his own. If one wants to move forward, one can move, even if he only has little power."

I raised an eyebrow. I looked back to see Kotarou-san a couple of meters away frozen in his spot. I huffed. I pulled out a sutra and wrote down Kotarou-san's name down in it. I pasted it to the tree and gave a heaving push. Feeling that it went through, I peeked around the tree to see Kotarou-san defending Himemiko. I gave a catty grin. Perfect. Tie is in place, now the new couple just needs to keep it firmly knotted.

Without looking, I gave a victory sign to Tomoe.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: School and the Pop Star Tengu

It has been a total of two and a half weeks since I became the Goddess of all relationships. In that time, I have lived with the stern and often grouchy fox youkai: Tomoe, and the two cheerful and supportive will-o-the-wisps: Onikiri and Kotetsu. Since making Tomoe my familiar, I've had his home cooked meals. My hair grew fuller, and its wave had returned. I no longer looked sickly but healthily pale. I have also regained my proper weight. I also have been able to meditate on my new powers and practice my miko abilities every now and then to grow stronger. It has also been a week since I coupled a spirit and a human. Doing so, I had completed my first-ish job as a Goddess. Things are looking up for me so far.

Just a couple of days ago, I have been going to school. I was sorted into second year of school despite skipping first year when I took the evaluation test to get in. You see, in Tokyo, I went to a costly school. Since the _incident_ , I didn't have the finance to continue into high school with my "friends." During that depressing year, I was fortunate enough to live in the same dingy complex with a retired high school teacher. I spent however much time I could to learn from her; because, If I stay with my middle school degree, I'm going to be stuck with my minimum wage jobs for the rest of my life. Not happening!

She was nice and strict and wrinkly. She was well rounded in the core subjects, and I learned far faster and better than I ever did in school. It was thanks to her that I am able to get into this school at all. I should send her a thank you card with a present, maybe something that could advertise the shrine as well. Hm, advertise the shrine, that's a good idea. We can bring in more people (thus money) that way.

I huffed when I finally made it to the last lap around the shrine. I paused a moment in the open ended court yard to catch my breath. Now, I had to do 50 sit-ups and push-ups with time to spare before breakfast. I flopped on the ground on my back before stuffing my shoed feet under the nearby medium size rock to start my sit-ups. Done with that, I panted a moment for rest before dislodging my stinging toes to flip over and do my push-ups. Sweat dripped in small stuttering streams when I finally finished. I reached weakly to start to crawl towards the shower. Determined not to smell the sweat and fell the grim, I _army crawled_ to the open walkway. I paused a moment to rest my burning lungs and muscles. I could hear the wisps cheering me on comfortably in the room I'm facing. Not really helping, I stumbled to a stand to kick off my shoes and start tiredly towards that bliss I want so much.

Twenty minutes later, I am cleaned and refreshed. I lifted my bangs to place on my skin colored bandage to cover Mikage's Mark, hiding it from hostile eyes. I can hold my own; I know it, but I really don't want anyone _-or thing-_ to interrupt my schooling like with Inuyasha back then. Plus, it was the only condition Tomoe would let me go to school with instead of that cat hat. I wasn't going to wear that. I don't want any more attention from the school populace than I already have.

On that note, I was the talk of the school when I showed up in the male uniform. I don't want to pretend to be a guy, and my identification card states clearly that I am female. I just didn't hide the fact, a.k.a not binding my breasts more tightly to appear flat. I have a chest to clearly state that I'm a girl … if I wear tight enough clothes. In fact, how did Tomoe _**not**_ know I was a girl from smell alone! I mean I've been letting my hair grow out to try and appear feminine since I don't have to worry about the hair maintenance costs anymore. It already reaches my shoulders now. Although, I need to ask Tomoe how he is making my hair grow so fast. He must have had something to do with it!

Well anyhow, because of my allowed 'scandal,' I had a temporary stalker taking photos of me to sell to others for their private pleasures. *shivers* I did corner the guy to stop him, but even after our talk, he continued! After seeing his persistence, I demanded to have three-fourths of the pay he was getting and to lay down some rules. Of course, he balked at that 'suggestion,' and we had an argument about the split. In the end, we agreed to 50/50 after some good points from both sides, but I get bonuses if I pose really good scenes. My rules were as follows: I get privacy (no nude or undergarment shots), no shots outside of school, and I get to pick which photos are to be seen and which are to be destroyed.

It is with this money that I was able to buy a decent bike. It was almost like the bike I had before Inuyasha broke it by trying to 'fix' it. It was a mountain bike with the same platform in the back installed. It was after buying the bike and waiting a couple of days, I bought a compartment to strap to it. I was packing that compartment right now with my book bag, more books, Tomoe's large bento he made me, and an emergency umbrella. I thanked Tomoe before kicking off down the mountain path towards town. I shouted a "Have a good day" behind me as I pedaled to go down faster and reach school on time. Another of Tomoe's idea to exercise: no bus = only bike or hike … even if it was raining.

I breathed heavily as I made it to school. I tied my bike to the rake securely before heading towards the gate. I looked about at the more than usual excited whispers. I shrugged it off as I got to my class. I took my seat next to Nanami as usual. I smiled in greeting. We had actually met before I joined school. I had given her a Good Luck talisman when I met her outside the ice cream shop. She had thought I was a boy at the time, but that's cleared up now after many reassurances.

She has been getting better luck since I had given her that charm. She had told me of her family's situation and since I had given her the charm, her dad has been acting better about his addiction of gambling. So far, they are still poor, but their situation is progressing in the better. They are paying off their debts, slowly but surely. As a bonus, her dad and Nanami started to come up Mikage Mountain to pay service when they can. You should have seen her face when she found out I lived in that ole shrine. I had to stifle a laugh even now.

Suddenly there was a dramatics display; I raised an eyebrow when a guy came through. He was good looking, but what caught my attention most were the illusion encrypted black wings on his back. Although, I'm not entirely sure, from the feel of him, he could be a crow youkai. I'll have to keep my guard up if he is after the God's Mark. But, as for the rest of the dyeing female population of my classroom, I leaned over to the flustered Nanami.

"What's the big fuss over this guy? Was he really popular from a neighboring school district or something," I asked her in a whisper, confused.

She balked, "How can you not know who Kurama is?! Have you been living under a rock all this time!?"

I stared at her blandly.

"Maybe, I just happened to come out of a stage of having no left over money for any entertainment other than the occasional book, but then again, I also happen to live on the side of an enormous rock called a mountain, with fair connection to the rest of the world now."

She mulled over my sarcastic and sassy reply but decided to answer me anyways just for the sake of it than to have me listen.

"This is Kurama! He's an extremely popular super-idol who's capturing the hearts of high school girls all over Japan right now. Other than the setup that he's a fallen angel with black wings, he's shrouded in mysteries. With his extraordinary looks and striking speech and conduct, he has a lot of male fans in addition to his female fans. Indeed, he's the most charismatic person in the idol world!"

I nodded at the information. It certainly explained the puddles of girlish squealing goo on the ground, ew. I looked up from reorganizing my notebooks to see Mister Lady Killer walk up to the standing Nanami. She had closed her eyes in glee when he came up to her. Then whatever her hopes were, they were utterly crushed.

"Hey, you, this is my seat! Move it," he demanded cruelly and arrogantly as he kicked Nanami's desk behind her. I stood up forcefully as soon as she raced out of the room, crying. No one disrespects of my friends and gets way with it. I got up in the jerk's face to growl in his face and glare into his bewildered eyes. I started to jab my forefinger into his chest. *click*

"Hey, what the hell is your _problem_?! Who are you to take her seat? Huh?! Are you the teacher? Did you _even_ get _permission_ from the teacher? Even if you did, you could of asked her a lot more nicely that what you did. If this is the first impression of some big shot idol, I don't at all understand how you got popular. Stay way and be good little birdy, or I'll report you for bullying and have you kicked out of school and smear your reputation with it."

I shoved him away from me and stalked out of the deadly silent classroom. Before I closed the door, I gave the affronted youkai a sharp warning glare. I stride over to the nearest women's bathroom to find her crying over one of the sinks. Anger leaked out of me to be replaced with worry. I pulled out my worn handkerchief to have her dry her eyes. She whimpered but dried her eyes. I placed my hands on her shoulders firmly, comfortingly.

"Hey, don't take it to heart. He shouldn't of have said that. He's a jerk so pay him not mind, okay?"

"But, but he is-"

"But nothing! You are a self-respecting woman! Don't let his arrogant ass-ness walk all over you. You are the better person! Now, come on! Cheer up! I've got a large lunch to share if you want some!"

She giggled with a bashful blush on her face. She washed her face and dried it with my handkerchief. She sniffed and smiled a bright smile. I grinned back. It actually felt real, this grin.

"Now that's better, do you feel better?"

"Yes, thank you. Let's get to class before the bell rings."

I nodded and followed her out of the bathroom. She paused, and I was going to ask why when I saw Kurama. I bristled and glared. His focus was on Nanami for a moment before he stared at me for a long while before speaking directly to my friend.

"Were you sobbing in the restroom? How pitiful. Sorry about earlier, Nanami-chan."

I was going to lash out at him for ignoring my warning, but his apology sounded genuine. I squinted at him before I ran a hand through my hair in frustration. *click* I was going to have ourselves move past him when Nanami asked me quietly to go on ahead. I tilted my head in confusion and she just smiled. I nodded. She wanted to resolve this on her own then so be it. Just as I passed Kurama though,

"I don't need this thank you. I don't need charity or slight of hands."

I stuffed the money he slipped me back into his hand. I headed towards our classroom and waited just inside the door. If he did it to me, then he would most defiantly do it to Nanami too. I lifted my hands when she stomped passed me to _her_ seat. My eye twitched at the feel of the large wade of money in my hand. I pulled down my hands when Kurama passed by smugly. I sniffed at him and sat in my seat and readied my notebook and checked my mechanical pencil's capacity. The classroom buzzed with tension and excitement.

It wasn't until lunch came around that the crow youkai noticed that his plan was foiled. We made eye contact. His were glaring petulantly. Mine were squinted in a catty smile with a victory hand sign just below my desk in his view. I could hear his teeth grinding from there. I mentally cackled. I turned to Nanami when I remembered she asked for some of my notes earlier while unpacking my glorious bento Tomoe made. I watched Nanami's face morph to blissful at the taste of the food. Then it soured just a tiny bit. I snickered loud enough for her to give me a tiny glare. I gave an innocent smile. Ever since Nanami met Tomoe, they have been at each other's necks. She admits to me that the food he makes is delicious, but if he was in the vicinity, her lips are sealed with a sniff. I smirked and continued eating and talking between bites.

At the end of the day, I went to the usual meeting spot with my 'photographer.' I waved at the docile seeming guy. He was anything but. He could be a spy from the government for all I knew of his skills. We split the pay as usual as I looked over his film and photos from yesterday. A few were good, some better. I saluted him, took my cash and unneeded negative, and left.

Upon arriving home, tired and out of breath, I reached the kitchen for a glass of water. There, I met Tomoe in his apron cooking dinner. The food he was making smelled delicious. Leaning against the counter in content, I drank my water and answered Tomoe's civil questions about the bento he made and school. It was when I told him about Kurama and my suspicions of him being a crow youkai that he turned to the food and quit speaking. Miffed at being snubbed, I went to clean off for dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Resolving and Editing

It wasn't until the next day that Kurama tried something, two somethings actually. First he tried to give me a lift off the curve where I waited for the WALK sign to light up to pedal to school. I refused and had to poke him firmly in the chest to enunciate that I didn't want to ride in his car and pedaled in irritation away from the arrogant idol plus squeals, gasps, and clicks of the camera. I didn't necessarily hate the guy, I just severely disliked him.

It was during class that he passed a note old school student train lined to me wanting to meet me on the roof at the end of school. I crumpled the note and continued taking notes. I felt his glare throughout class. I was _so_ not going to the roof, unneeded confrontation. Plus, since telling Tomoe about Kurama and my suspicions on the crow youkai, my familiar has been hanging outside the classroom window to check out the potential threat.

When lunch came around, I was unboxing my lunch with Nanami. It was then he took a strick. With purpose he, swaggered his way over to my desk and leaned in to whisper in my ear. Wails from the rest of the class almost drowned out what he said,

"Meet me on the roof or I won't be able help your friend when she gets into some unexpected trouble."

I almost snapped my chopsticks at how pissed I was. I stood up calmly and asked Nanami if I could be excused. I tried to put on a polite smile, but it probably turned out to be on the border of malicious. This guy was getting on my last nerve. She nodded, if a bit meekly. Even she knew that my temper was to be feared. I did feel a bit bad for her to know of it. I'm usually laid back or mature about things, but that Isobe guy really got on my nerves when I first met him. Said person paled when I glanced at him when I left through the door to get a drink from the shop.

After getting multiple threats from almost the entirety of school and almost breaking a couple of fingers of a few guys trying to corner me, I made it through the rest of the school day. I was even trailed after by the more obsessive fans! Once we were on the roof and away from his crazy fans, I turned to him.

"Alright, what is it you need to talk to me so badly about?"

"I want to ask you something first. For all the other girls, when their eyes meet mine, their cheeks would get red, and they'd drop their gaze, but for some reason only you say that you don't like me. Why?"

I could not believe he just asked that, but then again I have met others like him in many different senses. I raised a hand to my face to try and scrub my away my disbelief. He didn't seem to notice my reaction and continued.

"Yesterday, I apologized to your friend. There should not be any hostility from you and yet there is. I don't understand at all what you're not satisfied with me about. If you want me to, I don't mind. Becoming yours-"

I shoved my hand an inch away from his face. I was beyond irritated at his airiness.

"I cannot believe you. Are you naturally like this or are you just stupid?"

He appeared to not process what I said until he shouted at me.

"Are you saying that I'm an idiot?!"

"Maybe or maybe not, that all depends on you! If you keep up that arrogant attitude, you won't be able to make any friends, let alone a girlfriend. If you don't have anything else to do with me, I'll be going now. Bye."

I left the arrogant and slowly growing hostile crow to Tomoe. I just hope that Tomoe won't make any disturbance in school for others to notice. I had made it to my classroom to receive my broom for clean-up duty. I glanced over to see Nanami reading some kind of novel. I grabbed another broom and casually leaned it on her desk before I started to sweep around her. She huffed and smiled as she grabbed the broom. I smirked back. I was about to get to another desk when I felt the rise of youki. Tomoe was making his move, I tried to ignore it, but the pattern in which it was going was unavoidable. He was in the school chasing something, most likely Kurama. It was when I heard the rumors about an ostrich being chased by a fire ball that I took action.

I made it to the window of the class room to see into the hallway. There was the ostrich coming with Tomoe's fox fire after it. I flinched from its hisses and crackles. I looked around to see if I could stop it materially, but I had to jump over the sill when I saw someone coming around the corner in the path of the wayward bird. Time to face my fear.

I dashed over to stand in front of the girl and brandished my broom as a staff. With a steady flow of pink, I swirled the broom. A pink glistening dome appeared around me and the skidding ostrich. The ostrich just barely touched the miko ki when it collapsed. I retracted my barrier to focus on dissolving Tomoe's youki. I aim defensively and swung at the fox fire. With a mighty blast of pink, the fireball disappeared. To the students looking at me crazily, they just saw me rush out and swing a broom around and everything was resolved. They aren't able to see my light show.

I checked on the girl behind me. She fell with the papers scattered everywhere, but she stared at me admiringly. I looked to the ostrich then. I noticed the familiar necklace it wore. I looked to the students staring at me. With a flash I threw the broom that the window and they scattered. I used that distraction to pick up the huge bird and race out of there. I ended up in the infirmary. I set down the bewildered and _heavy_ bird to open a window to call for Tomoe.

I tapped my fingers in my crossed arms, waiting for an explanation. Tomoe had on an innocent sad expression with crocodile tears and tissue.

"I was only trying to protect you…"

"By wreaking havoc at school," I deadpanned, "By the way, why is Kurama an ostrich?"

"Well, your suspicions about him were right. He's a monster called a crow tengu," said Tomoe since he quit his act. I twitched at his word usage. Monster? Why is he called a monster?

"Tomoe, I appreciate your efforts in protecting me, but please turn him back. If a super popular star suddenly disappear, it would be bad. Also, until something actually warrants it, do not call anyone or anything a monster."

He looked like he wanted to argue, but I just gave him a sad look. He simmered for a bit. I rolled my eyes good naturally. I turned to the Kurama-ostrich. I leaned down to be level with him.

"Listen, Kurama. I'll save you this time, so stop causing trouble at school and stop bothering me, okay?"

Once I got him to promise, Tomoe undid his spell. With a poof, the pop star with black wings appeared. Ignoring him lament about his life, I noticed the burn on his cheek. I grimaced. That was my fault. I went about gathering the ointment and a pad of gauze to use. I kneeled next to him. I reached for his face. When he noticed, he jerked out of my reach.

"What are you doing?!"

"Treating the wound on your face," I huffed and muttered, "It was my fault, so I'm going to heal it."

"What do you mean," He squinted at me, "You're a not just a Land God, are you, but a miko? Why are you helping me?"

"Because, I don't like racism," I sighed, "I don't care what you are, only what you do that affects others. Plus, you can't have a scar on your face. You're a pop idol with heaps of other girls who like you, so you've got to protect your looks at least. Otherwise, I'll feel sorry for those girls."

I reach to his face to gently apply the ointment with the gauze. While still in contact, I gently pulled out my residual energy in his cheek. Thus, the wound was gone. When I sent Kurama back to class to clear up anything pertaining to use being together, I turned to the brooding fox. I was going to ask him what was wrong, but he left through the window. I paused at the familiar action. Sorrow filled my being until I rubbed my tearing eyes.

'Back to reality Kagome, you can't keep living in the past. Look forward, and breathe. I have a fresh start; I won't waste it!'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Goddess vs. Goddess = trouble

 **Beware OC-ness**

Coming in from my after exercise wash, I sat down to eat breakfast. I greeted my wisps drowsily. I laid down my head on the cool table. The exercises were getting easier to do, but I'm unusually tired. I sat up when I heard Tomoe come in.

"Today's breakfast includes yoshino kuzu ankake, rice porridge, and my special gomadoufu."

I smile as I took a deep breath to smell the food. It smelled so good.

"Thank you Tomoe! Idatakimasu!"

The food was just what I needed to wake up. I packed up my bike compartment with my usual stuff and large bento. I left with my usual farewell, waving them off. It wasn't until I got to school that dread pooled into my belly. The gloomy atmosphere from the other girls didn't help either. Even Nanami was a bit gloomy today, and she was a bit late. It wasn't until Isobe informed us of Kurama's absence. I know it wouldn't be because of his cheek since I healed him, and he didn't seem ill yesterday, so it must be because of his job.

It wasn't until lunch that the dread in my belly became a lead weight. I was powering through my lunch to help make it go away and to have extra time to practice a math solution. I wished that I could have slowed down to actual fully taste the delicious food. I had to pause in my scribbling of numbers to look up at an approaching Goddess coming to the classroom window. She made her entrance by shattering in through the windows without even touching them.

"You're Higurashi Kagome, aren't you?"

Immediately, this Goddess placed us in a barrier for privacy, I guess. She also confirmed it to me in her explanation.

"I'm a God with a shrine in Heaven, Princess Narukami, God of Lightning. I heard that you've become the Land God here. You were forced to bear such a heavy responsibility … You must have gone through a lot of hardships. You have such a slender body, but you were able to hold on all the way until now. You must have tried very hard…"

I tuned her out by then. My hand subconsciously drifted to rub my side where the jewel came out, that bite scar. Would this Goddess really relieve me on it? It is still there, in my side. All I had to do was take it out, and my burden would be over.

I could, but I won't. I am its guardian until the day I disappear. Besides, if I were to give it up, it would just pass on and cause suffering like it did so long ago. I was brought out of my thoughts when I was enveloped in a hug. She was still talking. Oops-ies.

"However, all your hardships will end today … I, Narukami, will take over Mikage's shrine for you. You must want to return to being a normal human. I … will set you free."

Oh, that is what she was talking about, not the Shikon Jewel. Well, she can't have that either. The Mikage Shrine has become my home now, and I'm not going to let taken away from me again. I gently pushed the Goddess away from me. I moved my hand from my side to fist it over my heart.

"I'm sorry, Narukami-sama, but I can't let you do that. The Mikage Shrine has become my home and its occupants my family. I am not going to have those two important things taken away from me again."

Then her face morphed into displeasure, and I readied myself for her wrath. Then out of the darkness, Tomoe came into the barrier with a paper lantern.

"Kagome! Are you alright?"

I smiled and nodded before moving away from the other Goddess slowly. The Goddess didn't pay any attention to me as I shuffled over to Tomoe's side.

"So you've come Tomoe," Narukami purred. I twitched. Really? Just really, it was about Tomoe this whole time!

"What is the meaning of this? Kagome is my master."

I'm _just_ his Master?

"Such a little girl is your Master? You've fallen, Tomoe. I get really irritated when I see you slaving for someone else. I won't let you get in my way."

"It's none of your business!"

"I thought something like this might happen, so I borrowed this lucky mallet from the God of Wealth. Take this! Get smaller!"

When I heard that she had a godly artifact, I started to move. As soon as she began to swing her mallet, I pushed Tomoe out of the way. She must not have expected me to get in the way. With a poof and an uncomfortable shrinkage, I appeared out of the smoke as a 5 year old. At first I was amazed to still have my seventeen year old mind, then came the pain. Pink and gold clashed behind my eyelids. Then a red started to seep into the mix. Then purple combating the red. No, the jewel became active!

I could barely feel the hands around my body as pain of _four_ different energies fighting to keep control. I screamed when the red flared in irritation, trying to subdue the others. Suddenly white filled my vision.

"K-! Kag-! Kagom-!"

I gasped for air. I looked around blurrily. Everything was so much bigger in the shrine. I looked for Tomoe. I screamed as the red tries to escape the white box within my a closer look it seems to be made out of lightening. Nurakami-sama. The purple was using itself as a medium to balance the pink and gold. The pain started to lessen the more I focused on trying to sit up. I reached to grab something, but I paused in shock when I saw that my tiny fingers are turning into a substance similar to the jewel. Sorrow and resignation flooded me. Tears sprang to my eyes. Small pearls of lavender colored jewel fell to the floor.

Tomoe filled my vision. I reached out to him in desperation. I needed to feel something to know I'm still human, well human-ish. Surprisingly, he did give me the embrace I need. In his embrace, I could feel his warmth, smell his scent. I sighed in relief as calm and equality resounded me. I looked over his shoulder to see a pouting Nurakami and her frantic lion dogs. I huffed a laugh to see a _Goddess_ pouting.

I gently pulled back to see Tomoe more clearly. He looked stressed and worried. I poked his cheek gently and giggled.

"You're going to age faster if you do that."

He frowned immediately and grabbed my cheeks to stretch them out wide. It hurt, but I was happy. Once I got him to let go, I shuffled off his lap to stand. That was when I noticed that I was wearing a children's yukata. Turning this way and that, it was rather cute. I smiled. I looked up to see over Onikiri's shoulder. I was smaller than she was. I laughed a bit, but grimaced. My crystallization is closing in on my chest. I turned seriously to Narukami.

"Nurakami-sama, please return me back to normal. I know you may have realized who I am, but I need to be an adult to keep it under control. I also ask for your silence about this as well. If word got out about this it would be disastrous."

She glanced at me petulantly before sighing in sorrow and resignation. She grasped her mallet and with a shout of "Get Bigger," I was returned to normal and dressed in my uniform. I sighed in relief as the opposing energies became subdued themselves under my will. Everyone in the room could feel the release of the tension the jewel created when awakening. Jewel became dormant once more. I ran a hand through my hair in relief, but paused when I felt that there was _more_ of it than before. My hair grew down past my butt! I turned to the somber Goddess when she started telling her woeful reasons.

"I'm sorry about all this. Just wanted Tomoe to be my familiar and mine, but I can see were his loyalty lies. I don't need a familiar who isn't loyal to me. I promise on my godhood not to tell anyone about what I know about you and who you are. I'll be looking forward to seeing you again, Land God. The burden is great on you and even I would not be of any help to you to lighten it. I'm sorry to say."

I gave an empty smile and looked at her with blank eyes.

"Even though I would have refused, I appreciate the offer. I was chosen to carry this burden until the time I disappear, and I will gladly do so. So others won't have to suffer from it. I thank you for your secrecy and hope to see you soon too."

I watched her leave grandiosely. She couldn't very well leave without a light show being the God of Lightening and whatnot. I got up, but my legs felt too weak to sustain my weight since the crystallization receded. I began to fall, not really caring to avoid it. Instead of the ground I was held up my Tomoe quit intimately. I blushed and looked away.

Tomoe was upset. That much was obvious. I was sitting on my futon with Onikiri and Kotetsu fretting and wondering over my receding crystalized feet. When Tomoe came back with some broth, he seemed to have calmed down some, but that black cloud is still there. I glanced at him from drinking my broth to see him blank. I sighed and put down the bowl and spoon.

"You need to eat-"

"What's wrong?"

He remained stubbornly silent. I huffed in frustration and tossed my overly long bangs behind me. I glared at Tomoe.

"Everyone has their secrets Tomoe. If you are miffed that I didn't tell you, then, oh well, now you know what I am. So you can either suck it up or remain upset for the duration of your stay."

I puffed up in irritation. Tomoe just looked at me stunned. He sighed in dramatic exasperation.

"Jeez, you are more trouble than I anticipated you would be, but I'll accept that."

I smirked. I'll take that. I placed my bowl off to the side, so I could lean over. I used one hand to cup Tomoe's face and gave him a kiss. I pulled back with a sense of relief.

"That was to reseal our contract."

I continued to drink my broth. I almost spilled a bit from almost grinning in amusement when I saw a stubborn look on his face with a blush on his cheeks. He couldn't hide it from my sight just by turning his head to the side. I had to repress giggles. This side of Tomoe was so adorably amusing!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: New looks

Hair braided, I went about my Saturday repairing the shrine as an overall exercise and practicing with my arrows I had Tomoe get. By the clean-before-dinner time came around, baby hairs started to slip out of it. After refreshing bath, I let my hair air dry loose. It felt nice having long hair again. Feeling like I was being stared at, I glanced up from my miso soup. Tomoe was just watching me eat as he sat there, but when he noticed that I noticed he went back to studying the pearls I had cried. I had the wisps gather up all the tears I had shed. There was only a couple, but I'm not taking chances. I had Tomoe get a leather pouch to place them in. As an extra precaution, I sealed the bag so none of them would leave my vicinity without expressed permission. I did create them after all.

Shrugging off his odd behavior, I set down my bowl to continue the rest of my meal. I looked up from my finished meal to see Kotetsu come in with one of my kimonos.

"Tomoe-dono, I have brought Kagome-sama's clothing here."

"Alright. Good. This isn't too flashy, and it doesn't stand out too much. The pattern is nice too. Let's choose this one."

I glanced over the kimono Kotetsu brought over. It was a really nice piece of clothing, but I didn't know what I was dressing up for. I asked Tomoe what the occasion was. He answered as he examined another piece of clothing.

"One of Numano Himemiko's familiars came over a while ago. She invited you to a tea party. There'll be a moon-veiwing tea party at Himemiko's palace tonight. She said she absolutely wants you, the Land God, to attend."

Oh, a tea party! I've never been to one before. This is so exciting! It is also the week end, so I can stay up late too! I continued to day dream about how this will go. I was jerked out of my daydream when Tomoe grasped the edge of my sleeping yukata. Out of reflex alone, my hand swung, but with willpower, I stopped it from connecting to the stunned Tomoe's cheek. As calmly as I could, I grasped his hand with my fabric in it and gently pried it off me. I gave a false cheerful smile.

"Tomoe~, what are you doing? If I hadn't of known how you are usually, I would have slapped you across the room by now. _Spill_!"

"I was just going to help you change into your kimono."

"Oh," I sighed, relieved. He was just doing his job as a familiar. I took the kimono from his arm. He could have just asked if I had known how to wear a kimono.

"Then you're forgiven, but please ask first before you do that. Assuming that I don't know how to put on a kimono isn't nice. If I hadn't of known how you were, I have let my special reflexes for perverts loose. Now, let's see what I've got to wear!"

Tomoe just stared at me in bewilderment. After examining the patterns, I shooed Tomoe out of my room to change. Slipping into the kimono was nostalgic. It has been so long since I last wore one. Now that I think about it, it was a miko-kagura dancing kimono at the summer festival at the Sunset Shrine, a year before everything burned down. Blinking the crystalizing tears away, I bent down to pick up the new pearls. It was strange that I couldn't cry normally anymore. If anything, it could be a warning that I may not be a human anymore or a process could have started.

When I finished gathering the pearls and dressing up, I slid open my door to call for Tomoe to help me with the pearls. While I waited, I started to comb my hair. I was about a quarter of a way through when Tomoe came by in his kimono. His lips thinned at the sight of more pearls but kept quiet until he notice my hair.

"Would you like some help combing out your hair?"

I smiled and nodded. I turned around and gave him the comb. In less time than I expected, he combed out my hair nicely. Before I could say anything about my hair, Tomoe was twisting it this way and that way in a nice, not too fancy up-do. It felt nice having someone play with my hair gently. I snapped out of my daze when Tomoe finished. Looking into my vanity mirror, I saw he did a half up/half down fancy thing on my head. Amazed, I turned to Tomoe with a real smile.

"Thank you! Now come on! It's almost moon rise!"

I grabbed his hand to gently pull him with me. After a few paces his hand slipped out of mine, so he could walk at his own pace. We came to a grassy field with a perfect view of the full moon. It was a perfect night to go moon-viewing.

"I'm looking forward to seeing Himemiko," I said for the sake of a conversation. This awkward atmosphere was really unusual for Tomoe.

"I wonder if there's any progress between her and Kotarou-san…"

"How can a catfish princess develop an intimate relationship with a human?"

I rolled my eyes. If he is like this, does he even know what a hanyou is?

"Many ways, Tomoe, many ways, just don't say those kinds of words in front of her, okay? I'm sure if you were to find the right girl, you'll fall right in love-"

I stopped at the look on his face, carefully blank.

"I would never fall in love with a human girl."

"I didn't specify the species of the girl, Tomoe, but that is sad. I've said this before, 'Love is a gift and something precious.'"

Silence rained down on us until we continued to the edge of the swamp. I looked around visually, before sensing Himemiko out. She was here, just beyond the veil.

"I'm here. Long time no see, Kagome. You look fine. That's good to see. Oh! Your hair is longer. It looks good."

"It's good to see you too! Thank you, and you look wonderful as well!"

"Why are you still in your human form, Himemiko," asked a dismayed Tomoe. I huffed at him. Rude much?! But Himemiko didn't seem to mind all that much, so I let it go.

"I promised Kotarou that I'll see him again, so I'm keeping your magic in my body."

Tomoe didn't seem pleased by this, but that was just him. Himemiko looked really happy. It made me happy too. Hopefully, everything will run smoothly with them.

"Come on, Kagome."

I followed Himemiko into her palace, and it was so beautiful! It was brightly lit with gentle moon light.

"It's so beautiful Himemiko. Is this really moon light? It's so bright and gentle at the bottom of a swamp."

"Thank you, it's thanks to the moonlight. Tonight is the brightest night in a month."

I ignored the whispering behind a side curtain. If they wanted to do that then fine, I wouldn't give a care. I stepped to the side when Tomoe was suddenly bombarded by three beautiful female carp youkais.

"Tomoe-sama!"

"We haven't seen you in so long! We missed you so much!"

Tomoe looked uncomfortable as he tried to side step the carp princesses verbally. They were insistent on throwing themselves at him or fighting over him verbally.

Staring on blankly, it was then I realized that Tomoe must have been the lady's man before I came along. Seeing him uncomfortable was really amusing. Raising a sleeve to hide my inappropriate expression, then I made a connection. He was a little like Miroku. My amused expression fell blank. I shook my head. No, Tomoe isn't like that. No assuming, Kagome!

"We're going to show Tomoe-sama around the palace, Himemiko-sama. Would it be alright for us to borrow him?"

"Sure. Would you mind, Kagome."

I was pulled from my denying my own assumption. I looked to Himemiko, to Tomoe, and to the carp princesses.

"Well, if Tomoe wishes to go, I won't stop him, but if he doesn't then he can go where he wishes."

The princesses pounced on him before the fox could have said anything. He was immediately dragged away to see the moon light seaweed. I looked to Himemiko to see if we should go somewhere to sit to drink our tea. I paused when Himemiko spoke,

"Sorry, you don't feel comfortable being separated from him?"

I smiled. Tomoe has been kind of attached to my hip for a while, so it was an odd feeling. I shrugged.

"I don't really mind. I mean we have spent a lot of time together, so being separated is an odd feeling, but I'm okay with it. We both need time to ourselves every once in a while, right? Plus, I'm not the most noteworthy person to look at right now."

This was the proper youkai world, or at least a small part of it. I have wanted to come here for a long while, but I do not feel as confident as I usually would. I was surround by beauty, and I feel so small and plain.

"Come, Kagome. Let me put a more beautiful kimono on you."

I blinked and followed her for curiosities' sake. When we came to her clothing room, I was in shocked awe. It was huge and filled with fancy kimonos, other nice clothes, and trinkets. I looked at Himemiko to tell how pretty everything was only to see her ask a maid to prepare some clothes.

"it is fine, Himemiko! I couldn't wear such expensive clothing! I wouldn't be able to pay you back if I got one of them dirty!"

"I don't mind. When I met Kotarou, you dressed me up beautifully. That was the first time I appeared in the human world, so it made me feel really reassured. Now, it's my turn to reassure you."

I smiled and nodded gratefully. Redressing into such an expensive kimono, I felt the fabric's smooth texture. My hair was twisted again this way and that way again until it was in a fancy up do. Make up was applied to highlight my features. Once I was all prettied up, Himemiko led me to the tea room. On the way, we came upon Tomoe and the three carp princesses. They were being noisy and rude.

" **Little carps.** You're too noisy. I won't allow you to be rude to our guests."

I smiled at Tomoe as he approached. I spread my arms to show off the kimono Himemiko is letting me borrow.

"Himemiko, put this on for me. How do I look?"

Tomoe never got to answer because of the ranting the three carp princesses made. It was all very immature. I didn't care who was the most beautiful. I just didn't understand as to what they mean by 'partner.' Do they want Tomoe to escort them to the tea party? Is there going to be music to dance to? I was brought out of my musings when Tomoe knelt before me with my hand in his.

"I'm sorry princesses. For me, there's no other girl who's as beautiful as this Goddess. Would you please be my partner tonight?"

Empty flattery, it was. He was only telling me this to get away from the others. I nodded anyways. Why not have an escort to the tea party. He smiled, pleased, in his act.

"I'm so glad to hear that. Well, then, princesses, I wish you a wonderful moon lite night."

Tomoe lead me away from the booing carp princesses. Wait, we are leaving? I thought this was a tea party! I pouted at the lack of tea, ignoring Tomoe's lamination about finally being able to get away from the carp princesses.

"I know you were trying to be polite to them, but you could have left at any moment so quit whining Tomoe."

He slanted me an inquiring look. I pouted further and looked away.

"We went to a tea party without tea. Don't get me wrong, the viewing was beautiful. I had a wonderful time, but for my first tea party, I expected to have tea."

He stayed silent until we got home. I was praised by the wisps when they saw me come in with my borrowed kimono. Tomoe went off somewhere. I was when I got to my room that I figured out where he went. There on my low table was a pot of tea with a lonely tea cup. I smiled. I went to the kitchen to grab a platter and more cups. I came back to retrieve my cup and the pot. I walked out to the porch were Tomoe sat looking at the moon with Onikiri and Kotetsu. I poured for all of us, making myself known. I smiled at Tomoe and the wisps and handed them all a cup. I sat down on the other side of Tomoe and sipped the delicious tea.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A Snake Version of a Wolf

Today, I had cleaning duty with a small group of other students. Nanami stared out the window in a daze with her broom leaning next to her as I finished wiping the board clean. White chalk dust puffed all over me when a gust of wind blew the powder and a bit of rain back in my face as I cleaned the easers out the window. Face scrunched up and eyes tightly closed, I carefully peeked to see who was laughing at me. Nanami held her stomach as she chortled at me.

I gave her a small glare before I started to smirk. Whipping my head back and forth, I scattered the chalk dusting my braided hair, getting on my friend and whacking her playfully with my hair. I was the one laughing at her now. I patted down myself as did Nanami. I grabbed the dust pan and swatted on the floor for Nanami to sweep it in. I turned my head to look when I heard the commotion. I coughed when Nanami swept too hard in fright when she heard that it was a snake. Wiping off the chalk on my face, I tapped the shoulders of the snake bullies.

"Hey, would you cut that out. It's said that white snakes are God's familiars. You guys are going to be punished if you continue to do that."

Leaning over, I grasped the snake gently but firmly just behind its head. The others freaked out that I had actually touched it. It's cool scaled body wrapped around my arm without squeezing too hard. I went over to the window to bend around the sill to let it go outside.

"Don't lose your way next time."

Its white body reminded me all lot of Tomoe and a few others but mostly Tomoe. I watched it go safely into the foliage. Stretching my arms high, I sigh in content. I turned to Nanami when she asked about my hand. I looked at it to see it was reddening, but it didn't hurt. I shrugged to her and told her not to worry about it since it didn't bite me.

Once I got back home, I called for Tomoe. I need to ask him about this mark. I found him in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the food. When I showed him my wrist and told him the story of how I think it appeared, he seemed upset.

"This is a snake's engagement mark. It's a symbol of your engagement with a snake."

I squinted at it in betrayal. I saved that snake, but that doesn't mean I need to marry it! Fingers glowing gold, I was able to peel off the mark. It dissolved when it fully came off. I sighed in relief. Being the Goddess of all relationships has its perks. I was able to get it off because I didn't feel the same as the snake did.

The next day, Tomoe poofed away his ears and tail to look human and somehow modified my other uniform to fit him. Tomoe was coming to school with me. He was sitting behind me on my bike compartment as I pedaled down the mountain. As he took _his_ leisure ride, he asked me questions on about how to act properly in school. I answered the best as I could while pedaling with the extra weight behind me. We were coming to the more rocky part of the path.

"Tomoe, hold on! It's going to get a bit bumpy."

I rose in my seat as I could feel his eyebrow rise. It was when the bike got jittery that his hands latched onto my waist. Resisting the urge to take his hands off my ticklish sides, I carefully maneuvered over the path onto the paved sidewalk.

His hands did not remove themselves when our balance came back. Then he shifted to whisper in my ear,

"Don't leave my side when we're at school, absolutely don't."

Screeching to a halt, I panted not just from exhaustion. Cheeks on fire, I placed a foot on the ground to keep both of us balanced. I removed his hands and gently pushed him off the bike. I got off the bike and walked it over to the stand to lock it down. I grabbed my books and bento and took Tomoe's wrist and lead him to the principal's office to have him admitted into school. I could not look at him after what he did. No assumptions! No assumptions! No assumptions!

Using his fox magic, he was able to 'transfer from Mikage Mountain.' How the teachers not notice that there wasn't any school called that, I don't know. Tomoe got the some schedule as I did. I showed him to our first class where he is introduced as Mikage Tomoe. Tomoe picked his seat next to mine, and I was to share my textbooks.

It was almost the end of the day. Almost there Kagome! All day while I was trying to teach Tomoe the things he didn't have a clue about, I had to swipe notes off Tomoe's and I's desk and fend off handies people from touching me or Tomoe. For Tomoe, it was to make sure he didn't break any fingers. There were a few poses I did with Tomoe and then informing Tomoe of my high school side job. Then there were his instantaneous obsessive fans. It was embarrass to be the same gender as them. This class was insane!

Tomoe noticed Kurama's absence earlier after having a glaring contest with Nanami in the seat on the opposite of me this morning. Kurama sat some ways behind me. Tomoe must not have felt his glaring presence today or something. Explaining to him about his work and how quiet it usually is when he isn't here, I was interrupted by the other girls in the classroom wanting to personally introduce themselves to Tomoe. When the girls asked what our relationship was, he answered as we're close friends since I told him before him not to actually call me his master. It would have been a massive mistake to tell that to these hormone driven teenagers.

Then a girl elbowed her way through the hissing squealing group of girls to give me the daily duty notebook. The girl smiled and waved with a flowery back ground before leaving. With a sigh, I glared and hissed at the other girls to back off. Nanami just sat there enjoying the view. I glared at her in betrayal. I couldn't put in crocodile tears since they would crystalize into marbles of power. They had only one use, but the effects were powerful. Just crushing one, I was able to make a tree fully bloom and grow a few feet with my godly powers.

After going through math class, I was scribbling down in the notebook to complete my daily duty. Once finishing, I stretched. The rain was making me a bit groggy. I looked to inform Tomoe that I needed to return this to the staff room, only to see him asleep. I would have thought he would have much more endurance. It seems his illusionary work and school tired him out. Nudging his shoulder, he refused to wake up. I sighed. If I wait for him to wake up, I would have to leave school. Off I go alone, I guess.

I was passing through an open corridor when I saw someone peculiar. He stood out in the rain under an umbrella in full uniform despite how humid it was.

"Kagome-san. Hi, nice weather, isn't it?"

Before I could even ready myself, everything went dark. The darkness was my friend no longer.

When I woke next, it was on the ground with two water spirit children holding a centipede above me. Getting up, I refused the bug. I patted myself down and noticed that my hair was down. He touched my hair, grrr. I looked around for that guy who brought me here. He turned out to be behind me.

"Good morning, Kagome-san. Thank you very much for saving me at school the other day. I'm Mizuki, the familiar at this Yonomori shrine. Let us live many years of happiness together."

I really hope he didn't do the ceremony while I was asleep. The spirits behind me cheered for their familiar finding his wife, me. They wanted to start the celebrations. Not happening!

"Please do not just decide everything on your own."

They ignored me. Now, I'm irritated.

"These are the spirits of this shrine," introduced Mizuki, "and the one enshrined back there, behind you is Yonomori-sama, the god here."

There was no god behind me. The spirit children were an elaborate illusion. This shrine, while solid, is not here. How long has this familiar been here alone? My thoughts were interrupted by Mizuki himself.

"Yonomori-sama is also very happy about my marriage. Come on, Kagome-san."

I avoided his hand. As sad as his story probably is, I am not going to get married any time soon. This was almost like how it went with Kouga. Only that there isn't a clash of clans, he is a snake, and he doesn't know about the jewel to my knowledge.

"I won't marry you. I also don't like it that you forced me here. I'm going home."

"Ah, but the mark on your wrist is our engagement ring with me."

What! I looked to my right wrist. There is was, like I didn't at all remove it the other day. I huffed in frustration. Damn.

"I'm leaving anyway!"

"Then why don't you try doing it? _If you can_ , that is."

Challenge accepted! Never underestimate me! I navigated my way about the shrine until I found the front exit. Looking out into the illusion, it seemed pretty normal, but I need to go through the barrier first to truly get out of here. I left through the Tori to see if I can find the middle of the loop. Walking in the heat of the illusionary sun, I was able to find the place at about sunset.

Raising a pink hand, I made circling motions until the barrier thinned to see out of it to get my bearings. Feeling doomed when a fish passed my vision, I saw that I was in a barrier under a large body of water. Thinning my lips, I looked around for something to throw. I stooped to grab a rock, a river pebble in a forest? Shrugging it off, I charged it with pink and a tendril of gold. I stepped back and threw it with all my might at the diminishing weak point of the barrier. The Kagome Star sucked in the rock and spat it out into the water. With the last of the hole, I saw it sink down. Hopefully, Tomoe will be able to find it and that Mizuki didn't feel what I did to his barrier.

Walking back, I undid my tie and opened a few top buttons of my shirt, so I could cool off. I walked towards the light of a paper lantern Mizuki was holding. He doesn't seem like he noticed my fiddling with his barrier. Just keep it that way, please.

"Welcome back, Kagome-san. I told you that you can't go back, right? If you're still not convinced, why don't you try it one more time? It's no use trying to wait for someone to pass by. No one would come here."

I sighed and climbed the stairs. I paused when he touched my back. The resounding loneness he harbors sent a shock through my arms and legs. He has been here for years, alone in his illusion of happiness. Tears slipped down and hit the ground in little clinks. Mizuki, curious as to why I stopped, looked at me in wonderment. I crouched down to pick them up and catch the ones still falling. I cried harder.

He lost everything important to him. He's like me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Resolving

He crouched down in front of me. In concern or to gawk at my crystalizing tears, I don't know. What I do know, is that he is suffering. He is a good person. He shouldn't have to suffer.

"Don't cry. You just have to stay here forever. Yonomori-sama approved of it. I'm going to treat you a lot better than Tomoe-kun."

I shook my head and reached. I pulled him into a hug. At first he didn't do anything, but he gradually hugged me back. I squeezed tighter before letting go. I wiped my eyes. He just smiled back softly. I stood up after gathering my pearls. I offered my other hand. Tomoe wasn't here yet. Why?

He led me to the porch to gaze at the frozen flowering plum tree. It wasn't like the Goshinboku's cherry blossoms, but gazing upon these plum blossoms was calming. I felt Mizuki walk up beside me.

"These plum blossoms are frozen, aren't they?"

"That's right. Their time was stopped when they're the most beautiful, since Yonomori-sama loves those plum blossoms."

I pulled my knees to my chest. Time huh? Two years ago I would have done anything to go _back_ in time. Now, I'm not so sure anymore.

"Why don't we get to bed soon?"

I wanted to sigh, but I've already done so much of it today.

"I told you. I'm not going to marry you."

He just gave an empty, but meaningful smile.

"I won't do anything. You just have to stay here until you give in to it."

I huffed an amused laugh. He gave me an inquiring look. I smiled him full of mischief.

"You aren't the only person to try and marry this way. I once had a wolf declare me his woman after finding out what I could do. I don't know what happened to him after certain events happened, but I hope that he is still alive. The last I saw him, he was heading back to his pack in the Eastern Mountains."

I looked at him sitting beside me with a blank look in his eyes.

"I have had someone do the same as you, and he didn't marry me. Do you still want to marry me after knowing that chance is less than it was?"

He turned to look at me with a smirk.

"I think you just told me that story to discourage me so yes."

I shrugged and leaned back onto my hands. I returned his smirk.

"Ah, well darn, I guess I'll see you in the morning."

I got up and opened the door to the bedroom, for all intent and purposes to take over it. As soon as I opened the door, I saw one large futon, two pillows, and two giggling water spirits. I moved over to pick up one of the pillows and shooed the spirits out with the other pillow without its case. I plop down on the comfortable futon.

I stuffed all my pearls into the case and tied it as best as I could. Sealing it, I laid down to sleep. I woke up sometime in the night. My arms and legs felt cold and heavy. I sat up to see them just fine. I rubbed my hands together uncertainly. They aren't crystal. I got up to take a walk to clear my uneasiness.

Sliding the door open, I saw Mizuki sitting on the porch. His expression sad and lonely, his eyes empty. I see now why my arms and legs felt that way. I moved over to him and sat down next to him.

"I know"

He glanced at me darkly. I leaned back onto my hands.

"Was she created by the amount of people praying and thinking of her? Is that why she isn't here anymore?"

"Yes"

"She wanted you to be happy, but I don't think kidnapping me, or any girl, and living down here in an illusion would do that."

"Oh, and what would you know of it!?"

I stared at his desperate and angry face. I gave him his empty smile and cheerful expression.

"Because, I lost both of my two homes in one preverbal day: one with my friends, lost in the past and my family, the one burned in the present."

I paused and laughed deliriously. I looked at him with a creaking grin, tears solidified after dripping from the waterfalls. He looked at me disturbed.

"I had made myself a new home and family, and I have yet to tell them this. Why _am I_ telling you this? You _took_ me away from them! I should be _angry_ with you, and yet, I can't muster an ounce of hatred for you."

I stared at the plum blossoms remorsefully. I rubbed my eyes to stop the flow. I looked to my wrist to see it crystalizing like before. I clenched my hand and willed the progression to reverse. It did so, slowly. I stopped with a sigh. I stared at my pearly lavender colored crystal hands. I moved them like I normally would. I smirked sadly. Alive, but not alive.

"I am an acting God in Mikage's place. If I were to leave unexpectedly, I would want Tomoe to be free, instead of tied to the shrine. Just don't go to the red light district if you can, but your choice."

I pulled down my hands as I calmed down. I looked at all the pearls I made. I frowned in frustration. Why do I keep crying, I should be over this. I started to pick up the little marbles. I stopped when Mizuki's hand landed on mine.

"Were you trying to cheer me up? You have suffered just as much as I had, but you are still so kind, Kagome-san. Then, since you're already so kind, stay by my side."

He moved to pull me in a hug. His embrace was warm and gentle.

"Let's live together forever and look at the plum blossoms together. Forever here…"

Pulling away, his arms stayed at my sides. I placed my hands firmly on his shoulders to keep this distance between us. I smiled sadly.

'This has got to be the most tempting offer I've ever had,' I thought wryly.

"Tempting, but I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't stay here forever. There are people waiting for me. People I have made connections with, but if you let me go now, I can form a connection with you, maybe not as my husband but hopefully as my friend. _You_ can come live with me. Come to my home."

His arms fell in astonishment. I moved my hands to grab his hands. I looked into _his_ watery eyes.

"What do you say?"

He pulled me back into his embrace. It was different this time. It was desperate. I let him squeeze tighter. I couldn't stay upright anymore; the crystal was reaching my heart and the base of my skull. All my wild emotions sped up the process. Before my vision went dark, I saw Mizuki's face close to mine.

Bright light filled my vision. I floated in space above my enclosing crystal body. Without my permission, Mizuki became my familiar. Tomoe isn't going to like that. Looking at my ghostly body, I concluded that I wasn't dead yet. I was in a fancy kimono, and by the weight on my head, a head dress twisted my hair into something fancy. Jingling told me I had earrings and necklaces. This will be my Goddess body when I leave my mortal body permanently. Though, I liked my warrior miko garbs better the last time this happened.

Right now I watched as Mizuki fret over my body. I placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, startled. I waved at him to move. My body was starting a light show. Honestly, I haven't been this far in the process: my form now was slowly solidifying.

I placed a finger on my forehead and focused. The crystal started to recede faster than before. In a moment, my body was flesh and bone again. That should keep it at bay for longer now. I was suddenly was reabsorbed into my body. I shot up, gasping for breath. I looked to a stunned Mizuki. I raised an eyebrow.

"So, becoming my familiar was your choice, huh?"

He nodded resolutely. I smiled.

"Well, welcome to my family Mizuki. Now please take us to Mikage's shrine."

I was aboard a large flying snake behind Mizuki. Just as we left the barrier, we stopped. Mizuki looked on one last time waving to the illusionary spirits and to gaze that the plum tree. Then we left. When we surface above a dammed lake, it was sunrise. Suddenly fire balls dashed and circled us before leaving.

We got to the Mikage shrine before Tomoe could take off to find me. I was immediately engulfed in a tight hug. I was getting a lot of hugs today. Squeezing him back, I looked to his face.

"I'm back. My marriage was canceled, but I made a new friend."

Tomoe stiffened and shot daggers with his eyes at Mizuki. I slapped his chest playfully to get his attention.

"Now, now, none of that. We need to welcome him. Without my permission, he became my familiar. But! I did give him permission to be our friend and to live with us. And _no killing each other_!"

Tomoe growled at the sheepish snake. Flames could be seen surrounding the fox. I let go immediately. Flames, flames, everywhere above, hissing and cackling…

NO! Stop it! I shook off the memory and placed a hand on Tomoe's bicep. He looked stunned and a little hurt.

"I have bad memories of flames. I'll go prepare some tea. Will you please show Mizuki to his new room?"

Because of my word bind spell, Tomoe doesn't have a choice in the matter in punishing Mizuki, but I'm sure Tomoe will find a way around my words to harm Mizuki, but at the moment, I needed to calm down and not see any more of Mizuki's affection for being forcefully commanded, ew.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Screw Sick Day!

This morning's training has been grueling. Not because, it became harder by Tomoe's version of revenge, but because I have a cold. True, I don't have a fever, but I have the other symptoms: coughing (hacking), sneezing, and scratchy throat. When I came back from my wash, I was less clogged, but I went about making the potion I learned from Kaede. Few cups of water, this herb seeping in it, that herb crushed, this root juiced, and, vuwala, the potion is made. Knocking back the bitter drink, I pulled out a sick mask, placed it on, grabbed some cough drops, and left with my bento. Tomoe was to stay to show Mizuki the differences between his old shrine and our shrine and teach the snake all the rules and regulations and all that.

When I got to school, Nanami freaked out seeing my mask. She started to worry over me, wanting me to go home, but I reminded her of our school rules. Unless you have a fever, you have to come to school. Nanami cried for me. I didn't really care. Education is important. I would have crawled here if I had to, given if I really did have a fever.

Smoke trailed into the classroom. Kurama is able to make it back to school. Arrogant as always. I winced at the headache the girls' squeals were making.

"Haven't seen you all in a week."

Has it been a week? It felt longer and shorter at the same time with all the events happening to me.

"Ultra-busy super idol Kurama-sama is back to school. Long time not see, Kagome. Here's a gift from where I was working."

Then he noticed my sick mask as he gave me the bag. In a scratchy voice, I gave my thanks. I peeked inside to see tissue paper. I'll have to look through it later.

"You are sick? You should be resting then, not going to school. Would you like a ride home?"

Acting like a gentleman, I wanted to snort, but that would mean hacking or swallowing/tasting the mucus at the back of my throat. I tried to clear my throat away from the idol, then spoke in a little less scratchy voice. That potion better kick in soon.

"Thanks for the consideration, but school is important, so I can preserve. I'm sorry to have to pass up that offer, though. It's good to see you too."

I smiled even though he couldn't see it. I could hear the girls hissing and feel their glares. Saved by the bell, Kurama went back to his seat. I swallowed to moisten my dry throat, but some relief was seeping in. Yes, the potion was working! With hope of not feeling so miserable, I went back to reviewing my English and math.

It was during English that my voice wasn't all that bad anymore. I popped one of the mint cough drops to get ready in case the teacher wanted me to read. Grimacing at the taste, I swirled it around to get used to it and smoothen out then stuck it one side of my mouth. We were popcorn reading some English text when it came to my turn. I stood, and coughed a little to clear my throat. I was about to speak when Kurama interrupted me.

"Sensei, Kagome is sick at the moment and can't speak loudly. I'll read for her."

Then he proceeded to speak in perfect English. I sat back down to listen as I read along. I mouthed along to see if I could get the pronunciations right. I began to get frustrated when I couldn't get a few right with Kurama's pronunciations. I glanced over to him to see how he said a couple of words to see him looking at me. I raised an eyebrow. I went back to the text when someone else started.

Next came choir, but it seems the potion was slow going through my system. My voice was fine now, but my nose was still clogged, and my throat was still a bit scratched. Teacher called me out on singing a little flat. She wasn't satisfied when I sang again a bit better, so she had Kurama sing. He did sound good, but it made feel useless. I pouted and refused to look at him.

It was when it was time for P.E. that the potion finally worked out my cold. Throwing away my mask, I breathed freely. I walked down the hallway to the classroom drop off my binder. A chill went down my spine. A Youkai was here, somewhere. Miasma filled the air. I turned when I heard my name called out.

"What's wrong? Is your cold getting worse? Or are you worried about something, I don't mind listening."

"Oh, I'm fine. I took a potion this morning to help relieve me of my cold. It's working now. Right now, what' I'm worried about is why are you being so nice and gentlemanly? Tomoe told me you are after my heart and my position as a God. He told me to be on my guard around you. Is that why you are being so nice?"

"Oh, come on, don't listen to that fox, but if you have been worried about that all this time, I am sorry. I didn't realize it sooner, but it's just a misunderstanding," He told me suavely as he grabbed my hand, "what I really want is your _heart_."

He kissed my hand. A jolt went through me. He was lying. Not surprising, but I thought we weren't enemies anymore. I pulled my hand back and walked away. I stopped when he spoke to me again.

"Kagome, I'm serious. The miasma at this school has gotten thicker compared to before. You shouldn't go to dark places on your own."

"I know, and even if you use the English term for it, you're still after it anyways, you liar."

I walked off. I was the last person to get to the change rooms because of Kurama. Dang. I paused when I opened the door, and Ami fell over in front of me. A youkai is here. I braced myself when Ami threw herself at me in fright.

"Higurashi-san! There's a monster! A monster appeared! It liked my face!"

"Alright, I need you to head to class. I'll handle the youkai. Go to class ahead of me."

"What about you?"

"I'll take care of this first. I'm experienced in these kinds of things. Go on, I'll be there shortly."

Shortly after closing the door, I threw up a barrier around the door and myself. A yowl sounded when Youkai came into contact. It rolled on the floor in pain until I stepped on it to hold it in place. I had bubbles of pink flout about to see and threaten the youkai to talk. It was just a perverted youkai. Just as I was going to shove it back into its own portal and seal off this area, Ami startled me by slamming open the door and shouting my name. My miko ki doesn't have any effect on good humans. In my distraction, the youkai was able to lick my face, ew.

"Mmmh! You taste good, like cherries!"

Even as Ami got a look at it, I fogged up my barrier and sound proofed it. I lassoed the pervert and tossed him to the ground. Stomping up to him, I kicked him into his portal. Using more power than I should have, I sealed off the area. Huffing in satisfaction, I brought down my barrier to see Kurama and Ami standing there in bewilderment. I smiled. I'm not defenseless.

"Well, can you keep the lights on as I change Ami? And, Kurama out! This is the women's locker room!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Hormones

Finals, every student's dread, are looming in. It was lunch time and I was helping Nanami and Tomoe with their school work. Tomoe was here because after telling him about my exorcism, he left the shrine to Mizuki to be my 'bodyguard' at school. I didn't really understand why he was doing so when I can take care of myself. I looked out the window to see the breeze pushing at the trees. It must feel nice outside, hm?

Nanami used her chopsticks distractedly and picked up a shiitake mushroom. I snickered when she bit into it and realized she was chewing her hated food. She through me a glare and I laughed harder. I straightened up when Tomoe started getting hostile.

"Yoo, kistune, you're Kagome's friend again today? How nice of you."

"What about you? Feeding off these girls, how busy you must be."

"If you keep on clinging to Kagome, she'll hate you."

"Right. The feeling must be horrible coming from someone who's already hated."

Feeling soured by the charged air, I stood.

"Hey, Nanami? Do you want a drink from the shop?"

"You know, I'll go with you to see what they have."

I shrugged and waved at the preoccupied guys. I didn't bother telling them anything as we left. Just as we got to the door, Nanami snickered. I looked at her curiously.

"You know it's kind of cute. It's almost like their fighting over you."

I pfted a laugh, disbelieving. I pulled my hair up high to twist it into a side bun, hair flaring and falling to one side. Everyone in class just assumed I had gotten the really fancy and expensive extensions since it looked like my real hair (it was).

"I doubt it. I think it's the testosterone making them testy. Men are like that. They want to be the tougher person of the lot."

I flexed my biceps in a pose to mock a man and flaring my nose. Nanami laughed.

"Maybe, or maybe they like you. Kurama does have his eyes on you whenever we are in class, and Tomoe doesn't leave your side unless you give him the slip like now."

I contemplated this. Kurama, by what Tomoe tells me, wants to eat my heart and become a God himself. That much is clear from his false flattery and niceties. But since _I_ have not seen anything pertaining to killing me, he was actually a good person despite being an arrogant show off. Tomoe was harder to tell. He is my familiar, does what I say within reason if I don't use the word bind spell, cooks awesomely, and overall a grump with a few sweet moments. I couldn't see it.

"Nah, I don't see it Nanami. Maybe you should take my job, you'd make a better matchmaker than I do!"

"What! Ew! No! I don't want your job! You can keep it, and the attention you get from it!"

She laughed humorously. I laughed with her until I gave her a feral smirk. Nanami's laugh turned nervous.

"That's good to know because I'm not giving it up without a fight! Ever!"

We approached the classroom with our drinks to witness Ami thank Kurama about the other day. It was cute, until Kurama mentioned not remembering her. Stormy, I was going to stomp over there to put some sense into that! Oh, Ami! She tripped and flashed her underwear to the wrong people behind Kurama. Downright furious, I was going to do something when I finally felt Nanami clinging to my waist. She put her finger to her lips and pointed to the commotion.

"Shut up," Kurama demanded darkly, smoothly, "Don't get all excited from looking at a woman's underwear, _brat_."

A new feeling came over me. Not really wanting to wonder why he chose those particular words, but it was the fact that he defended her when he didn't have to. Maybe, he wasn't all that bad. I looked over when I heard giggling. Nanami was giving me her _knowing_ look. I huffed and walked away to see if Ami was alright after Kurama left. Lunch had passed into study hall. I had to wait for after school to have some _words_ with Isobe and his friend.

Since it was study hall, Tomoe and I head up the stairs to the roof to, well, study in the nice weather. Nanami would have come but she was pulled away by some first years. Time passed teaching Tomoe English and him helping me with math. We went to class when the bell rang. Time passed taking notes and asking questions until it was the end of the day. I was placing on my apron when Nanami pulled me aside to explain the first year's confusion and request of walking home with Tomoe. I hmmed and haa-ed before asking Nanami to take me to them to discuss this further.

Once I met the girl and heard her reasons, I refused. This girl was pushy and loud. Her heart will shatter when she talks to him.

"B-but why!? You two aren't going out, so why!? Why not give me a chance!?"

I sighed at her ignorance.

"Because 1) while we are not dating, we are still close friends; 2) you will be disappointed by _whom_ you meet in Tomoe; 3) I just don't want you to; and 4) Tomoe will ultimately decide if he wants to go with you, so why ask me?"

I got up from my stool after waiting for a few moments for the astonished girl to speak. I left when she stayed that way. When I met back up with Tomoe, he gave me a pointed stare. I waved a hand as I got ready to clean the desks.

"I was just protecting a girl's heart from being shattered. A loud and pushy girl she was. She wanted me to go on ahead home so she could walk and talk with you."

"I refuse."

"And, that's why I told her no."

I smiled at him wryly as we finished up our duties. I was at my footwear locker and Tomoe was at his, when the first year tried to convince him anyways. After rejecting her coldly and harshly, he met me by the exit doors. I waved at her goodbye with a catty grin. She had an outraged face. I sighed in relief that the day was finally over.

Jeez, why can't high school life be less exciting than my last year in middle school.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Beach Debt and Nerves

The finals were over! Apparently, over the course of studying, Nanami made friends with Ami and by extension Kei. Being friends with Nanami means being friends with me, so my social circle had increased by two.

It was lunch time, and Ami was discussing her plans for Saturday, a trip to the beach. She had invited all of us to go, but I was hesitant to accept her offer while Nanami readily agreed. Just to mock me, my burn scars started to twinge in discomfort. It was when Nanami and Ami teamed up with puppy dog eyes that I gave in, too uncomfortable to say no to them.

It wasn't until it was Saturday when I was packed and ready that Tomoe opposed to my leaving to the beach.

"The sea is known as the nest for evil spirits, it's even dangerous to human, let alone a land god. What if something happened to you if I let you go alone? There's one other thing. I can't step into the water so I can't let you go."

I was almost affronted that he was insinuating that I was weak. Had I not known him as well as I hope, I would have argued more vehemently. I pointed this out to him.

"You do know how you are talking is making me think _you_ _don't_ think I can take care of myself. Besides, if you're so worried, I'll have Mizuki come with me."

A cheer came from the hall. I looked over to see Mizuki reveal himself from eavesdropping on Tomoe and I's argument before disappearing down the hall. That was how I was able to get to the sandy shores with both my familiars in their illusions, although, Kei didn't like it that they had come. Apparently, she broke up with her boyfriend just yesterday and was hoping to get picked up by a guy at the beach. My familiars are high leveled youkai and God's servant, so their human appearances are attractive to the deceived.

I fidgeted with the end of my cover up as the other girls took theirs off to swim or play. My ole modest one piece bathing suit did cover most of my burn scar, but the scar reaches just shy of my shoulders. Kei noticed.

"Hey, are you going to wait to get in the water? Or do you not like the sea?"

"Oh, uh, it's not that I don't like it! It's just, I have a scar. It's pretty big, and I don't feel comfortable showing it off."

"Really? It couldn't be that big, but alright."

Kei and Ami with her donut floaty went into the water to cool off and play. I looked to the water longingly. I ran a hand through my hair, upset with myself. Why should I care? I started to braid my hair. That hair style didn't feel right. I pulled my hair free. I glanced at Tomoe, wondering if he would pull up my hair neatly.

I wondered over and sat down next to his beach chair. I held up my hair band in to see if he would take it and start on my hair. A sigh was heard, but I smiled when he started to tug my hair up. His claws lightly grazed my skull, sending strange tingles down my spine. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, danger. I tugged my collar forward to pull it up from the back.

"What is it that you don't want me to see?"

"You may have seen scars in your years, but I'm self-conscious about this one."

He hummed and finished my hair. Using a hand to feel the braided bun, I smiled at how secure he made it with just one hair band. I stood up to walk along the sand with the water splashing my feet. The ocean breeze was nice until a stench came across my nose, bleh. Turning around to head back to friends and away from the stench, I turned to Mizuki.

"Kagome-chan! Can I join you over there?"

I smiled and waved a hand over. Mizuki came up beside me and placed a hand across my shoulders. My scar tinged when a gust of salty breeze whipped my shirt about. I looked to the sea to see the suspected large wave when I saw a familiar donut floaty fly up into the air. Ami can't swim.

I splashed my way into the water, wrestling my shirt off and throwing it at Mizuki. It accidently covered his face, but I had to dive under as soon as I was deep enough. The salty water will sting my eyes if I hadn't seeped my miko ki into them. Looking through the murky waters, I was just barely able to see Ami when I needed to breathe. I reached the surface to take a quick breath but quickly went back under to go after Ami. Just as I grabbed hold of Ami's arm, I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I held on tight to Ami.

When I surfaced, I gasped. I pulled Ami up as well as soon as I noticed I could breathe. I was dragged through the water until I was able to stand on the sandy bottom. Ami was able to cough up some water but was fine. I panted quietly when I looked to my 'savior' and thank him, even if I could have handled it. The person was a soaked and resigned Tomoe. I gave him a smile, but turned quickly when I felt a powerful youkai behind me. It was clothed in a dark cloak with the hood low to shadow its face. It had human like hands holding what looked to be a receipt/record book.

"Thank you, Tomoe for stepping into the water. Thanks to that, I finally found you, Tomoe."

Taking a quick look around, I saw everyone on the sand, asleep. I slowly moved over to Tomoe's side as the youkai revealed himself. The youkai was powerful to have a human-ish appearance with some fishy features and an eyepatch on the right. Something about his left eye was special. It glowed a blue aura of its own.

"I've always been waiting for you to play in the water Tomoe. You can't possibly have forgotten me right? The one who reigns over water, this Ryuu-ou!"

I glanced at Tomoe. He was blank. Maybe he doesn't remember what he did. I looked to Ryuu-ou. He had summoned a giant clam. I readied myself.

"Please spare me from the crowd. After all, I have to collect the debt from this old friend here."

"Well then," murmured Tomoe, "what are you talking ab-"

Tomoe took a step back in surprise when tentacles sprout from the sea towards him. I threw up a barrier to prevent the thing from taking Tomoe. The creature screamed in pain. Ryuu-ou looked to me in surprise. My eyes flashed from pink to gold, my barrier shimmered gold.

"I can see the relationship between you two is not the friendly sort, so why don't we get some explanations on the way. I was having such a good day at the beach after all. I want this to end on a happy note instead of their being carnage. The Fox you have indebted to you is my familiar and unless you have a good reason, you won't be getting him. Tell me his debt and let's settle this peacefully."

Ryuu-ou twitched uneasily and took a step back when I increased the pressure of my Godly presence. This sea dragon knows this is a fight he won't win. I clenched my crystalizing hands. I was angry. He was going to take Tomoe away. Tomoe is family. He is pack. I glanced up at the stunned Tomoe. I gave him a smile before paying attention to Ryuu-ou.

"Very well my Lady, exactly 526 years and 28 days ago at 2 o'clock, 18 minutes, and 4 seconds in the morning, Tomoe, the demon fox had wounded and killed 7 dragons, 3 giant sharks, 5 rays, and a small platoon of sea slugs resulting in their annihilation at the north gate of Ryuuguu castle. He continued destroying the buildings at the north gate furthering the damage to almost all ridge at the north gate. He also stole the right eye of this Dragon King, Sukuna and fled the scene after that. I intended to have him pay this loan with interest with his body by becoming nourishment for this white butterfly king shell to make an extra-large pearl."

Wow, that is detailed. I face palmed. I know Tomoe must have had a good reason for this. I scrubbed my face and glared over my hand at Tomoe. This is so troublesome. Tomoe pointedly looked away. I groaned. I winced as my scar acted up. The salt water is irritating it. Let's get this done with.

"Alright, so this Tomoe has done a lot in the past and needs to pay it. Is there any way to repay this debt without having him dyeing for it? He is a part of my pack. His debt is mine."

The sea dragon hummed contemplatively. He lifted his eye patch to show his discolored eye.

"Let's see, if you can return my right eye that he stole, I think I can spare his life. My eyes are known as the longevity elixir. They were said to bring great powers to the one who drinks it. 526 years ago, he humiliated me by making me look like a lowly being. To make it short, he left a scar on this Dragon Lord's face."

I contemplated this. 526 years is a long time and unless Tomoe stashed it in a really good place, it might be lost to time. This is tricky. Tapping my chin, I stared at his present eye. The blue aura might help if I can memorize it. I looked at Ryuu-ou properly. He looked uncomfortable. Too bad, I'm keeping this up, so he won't do anything underhanded.

"Alright, let's say I know of a way to find you eye. How much time would I get to find it? Would you confine Tomoe to ensure my search is valid?"

Tomoe turned to me sharply. The Dragon Lord contemplated this. He smirked.

"Then I would give you two days, and I request he be in my care until or if you come back with my eye. I'll give him a second chance and wait."

"On the condition you do not harm him in any way during his stay, and I have a way of transportation to your palace, I say fine. I do not want him killed, hurt, uncomfortable, or turned into anything else until I come back, understand."

Tomoe stared at me as I held out my hand. The Dragon Lord's smirk widens. He took my hand, and I dissipated my power.

"Then we have an accord. I'll send over a turtle cab ticket for your deadline to my palace as soon as I hear you have my eye."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A Debt Repaid

After sealing the deal, I noticed a small droplet in the palm of my hand. It was probably put there to monitor me. I pulled down my hand to focus on my waking friends. I looked around for Mizuki. I felt and angered presence behind me. I whipped around to see Mizuki stare angrily at my shoulders. In his hands, my shirt hung from his tightly clenched fists. Oh, right, no shirt to hide it. I glanced to my dazed friends. I reached for my shirt.

"Another time, right now, we need to make sure they are alright."

He calmed and nodded, but he still seemed agitated. He couldn't think Tomoe did it, did he? I pulled on my shirt. Oh well, I'll need to sort that out later. After getting everyone oriented and back at the hotel, I changed clothes after my shower. The scar settled down after being cleaned of ocean water. It was still day light, but it was getting late, hence my flannel pajamas. I went to the drink machine to buy some tea when I was stopped by Mizuki in the hall. He wore the standard yukata for the hotel. He gave a stare. I sighed.

"It wasn't Tomoe. I got this a year before meeting him. I guess you could say that it's a reminder of what happened."

I clenched my fist and bite my lip. I don't need to cry. I need to focus. I have two days to find the Dragon Lord's eye. I felt a hand land on my shoulder. I looked up to empathetic eyes. He pulled me into a hug, squeezing tight. I stiffened at the contact, but this comfort, it feels nice. He knows how I feel. The depressing loneliness consuming the mind, always remembering them in fondness and sorrow, constantly questioning on why they are gone, even when knowing perfectly why. I started to raise my arms to hug him back desperately, to let out all I have been bottling up, but a face flashed behind my eyelids. It was Tomoe. I squeezed my eyes tighter, and shakily, I lowered my arms, remorse setting in. Tomoe is in deep trouble, and I'm only thinking about myself, selfish! I pulled back no matter how much I didn't want to. He held on tighter instead of letting me go. After another squeeze, he let me go. A tear slipping past my guard, clinking on the ground in the silent hall, I smiled at him, a real one.

I grabbed my drink and the pearl before heading back to my room with the other girls, leaving a dazed snake behind. Mizuki patted after me until his steps stopped. I paused to look behind until I felt a smooth chill slither over my foot. I looked down at the familiar white snake. Eyebrow twitching, I leaned down to gather him up. His scales were smooth and cool. It felt nice. He slithered up underneath my sleeve and curled around my arm gently.

Once entering the room, most of the girls asleep in their futons, Kei was still awake texting a guy she met on the beach. I sat down on my futon, not ready to go to bed yet. Besides, I need to search for the eye. I crossed my legs comfortably. I breathed and released. Meditating was one way of looking for auras more specifically. Using my inner eyes I looked around, my eyebrow twitched. That … was easier than I thought. I thought I would have had to search on the other side of Japan to find it despite the two day time limit. The Dragon Lord's eye was inside of Nanami. I silently face palmed myself. It was one of those 'you've _got_ to be kidding me' kind of moments.

I lay down and closed my eyes. I waited for the sound of Kei to finally go to sleep. After what felt like an hour and a half passing by, I peeked open an eye to see snake face. I jerked my head back in surprise. Mizuki blinked and slithered off my pillow. I sat up to quietly shuffle to my friends. With an injection of a little bit of my miko ki, they will all be sleeping very deeply until morning. I moved over to Nanami to start. Biting my lip, I feel it wasn't right to just take it without her knowing what I took from her.

I shook her awake. Blurrily, she rubbed her eyes and looked at me in confusion. I smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, for waking you up," I whispered, "But I needed to talk to you alone."

She gave a confused look, but went into the other room with me anyways. With the dividing door shut and the lamp on, I sat across from my sleepy friend.

"So, I needed to talk to you about something important. You know that I'm a miko."

I waited for her to nod. I nodded back.

"You see, being that I'm a miko, I am able to do things normal people cannot, and right now, I _see_ that something supernatural is inside your body."

"What-!"

"Please do not panic," I whisper-shouted, waving my hands to calm her down, "It's nothing bad, it's actually helpful to your health, but I need it to help someone."

She calmed down and gave me a perplexed look.

"What do you mean?"

"This supernatural object that is inside your body is actually the eye of the Dragon Lord of the sea. It is known to be an elixir of life, and about 500 years ago it was stolen from him. I was 'asked' to help find it, and when I meditated to search for it, it turns out to be in your body. Would you allow me to remove it?"

She sat there stunned. She placed a hand on her stomach and looked at it bewildered. She looked up at me apprehensively.

"Will it hurt," she asked meekly. I smiled reassuringly.

"Not if I can help it. If you would, could you lay down here and close your eyes. It will only tingle a little, hopefully."

I whispered my last word so she wouldn't hear as Nanami nervously did as I asked. Kneeling next to her stomach, I breathed, I pulled onto my godly power and miko ki. Pink and gold, my hand and eyes glowed. I looked around her stomach to search for that little blue light. There. I reached and gently moved in. Nanami flinched, but from the reddening of her cheeks, it wasn't a bad flinch. Grasping the blue light, I pulled it out slowly. This is delicate work. If I'm not careful, I could accidentally pull out her soul. Not a wonderful experience, I might add.

Finally, it was out after pulling it out by millimeters. I breathed out a sigh of relief as I let go of my powers finally. I was sweating and Nanami was suppressing laughter. I kind of wished at that my experience with it was ticklish instead of painful. I had _the jewel_ _**bitten**_ out of my side. That scar was still there. Wiping off sweat from my brow, I looked at the Dragon Lord's eye. It looked like a pachinko ball. Nanami opened her eyes when I tapped her forehead. She stared at the eye blankly, probably thinking the same. Giving it what looked like a sniff, she crawled over back to her futon, tired and giggly. If only I could have done that, but then I wouldn't have met all my friends. Oh, well.

I looked at its sad state again and winced. I couldn't give this to Ryuu-ou. It wouldn't count as the repayment. Think, Kagome! What could revive this?

Then it came to me.

I rummaged through my beach bag to find that sealed leather pouch. Wincing at how weighted it felt, I opened it. Pearly lavender marbles about the same size as the shrunken eye gleamed at me in the lamp light. Letting the eye fall into the bag, I closed it up. Placing a barrier around me, I drew forth the red power within the jewel, youki. Wrestling it under my control, I forced it to meld with the pearls and eye. The bag started to thrash in my grip. I held on tight until I felt only one squishy object in the bag. Letting go of the red power, it reeled back to the jewel were it fell silent once again. Collapsing onto my hands from my sitting position, my barrier shattered. Panting, I opened the leather pouch to see the eye rejuvenated and flaring with life. Closing it again, I closed my eyes tiredly.

Strong arms picked me up. Opening my protesting eyes, I saw a serious and sad Mizuki. So he figured it out, even though I was so tired, I felt like too many people were figuring out who I really am. I sighed in relief when I felt my cushiony futon underneath me. I fell into a deep sleep before I could say anything to him.

Upon waking just about noon, I looked around refreshed and blurry eyed. No one was in the room. Getting up, showering, and putting on some nice clothes, I went to the separate room to see everyone going about their business. As soon as I was noticed, I jumped by two females and one male. Kei glanced up for a moment to smirk before focusing on her phone. Stance bent under all the weight I was carrying, I laughed and purposely collapsed my knees. The girls yelped and Mizuki grunted. I breathed deeply, smiling. They were worried about me. I wiggled out from under the pile of giggling/laughing bodies.

"Ok guys, I need something to eat since I slept through breakfast and almost through lunch. Grab your coin purses, we're going out!"

With a resounding cheer and an amused whoop from Kei, we headed out. After getting something to eat from a hole in the wall burger joint (it was so much better than Wacdonalds!), we separated to go shopping; although, Mizuki and I have business under the sea. We returned to the hotel room to bring the leather pouch. I checked to see if the eye was alright. Still alive with vigor, it stayed in its resurrected state. I breathed a sigh of relief. Dealing with the youki from the jewel was tricky business, I'm glad I was able to use it with as much control as I did! Now off to the sea!

I followed Mizuki to the shore. I breathed the fresh breeze. I held up my hand with the small bubble of water on it. With a poof, it turned into two pieces of paper. Confused, I gave one to Mizuki as I read over the paper. It was a ticket of some kind. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, Mizuki smiled. I raised an eyebrow. Following his example in using his ticket, a huge turtle with a traditional carriage on its back came ashore. The turtle ate our tickets and motioned to us with his head to get in the carriage.

I sat opposite of Mizuki, looking out of the pane of water. The water outside of the pane was murky so there wasn't really much to see, but the prospect of the magic and experience was invigorating.

"Kagome-chan, everything except the water can go through that pane so please be careful."

I pulled away to see him reading a magazine or a pamphlet, didn't care to see specifically. I leaned against the side of the carriage, bored already. It was probably ten minutes later that the carriage suddenly stopped. Was there traffic under the sea? A knock sounded at the door before opening for a beautiful youkai, a member from the dragon clan. She bowed regally.

"Thank you for sharing the ride with me."

"You're welcome. Have a seat."

I offered her my seat, as I stood to move across to sit next to Mizuki. Once everyone was seated, the carriage started to move again. It was silent, and I was going to go into a bored daze until the other female in the room spoke.

"What kind of a business does a Land God have at Ryuu-Guujou?"

Straight and to the point, I like her already. Usually when I speak to a youkai, they are either silent or talk vaguely. Other than that, others would talk in riddles or talking down at me or demanding something of me or monologue for some time or just plain screaming death threats. It was refreshing. I sat straighter to look at her properly and not so rudely.

"Well, one of my familiars got into trouble now for doing something a long time ago, and I'm on my way to help him out."

"Oh, that's terrible. I'm sure he's waiting for you."

I smiled. She was nice to talk to. She pulled out an intricately embroidered haori.

"As for me, I'm on my way to Ryuu-guujou too to meet my beloved husband. We both can't wait to meet each other again as soon as possible.

"This is beautiful. I can tell you love him very much from the attention to details."

"Thank you, I spent seven days sewing this haori. In days when I want to meet him, I sew this instead, spinning along my feelings for him."

"He's a lucky guy. He better keep you close and never lets you go! Such commitment should be cherished."

She smiled a beautiful smile. That smile told me that he does. I smiled back. It reminded me of all my bentos I made for my friends. Only, Inuyasha liked instant ramen more than my home cooked meals. I tried not to wilt at those memories. We spent the rest of the time talking about some things and anything.

When we entered the compound, I was amazed by the grandness of it. The madam, who introduced herself as Kamehime, was kind enough to escort us through to see Ryuu-ou. Everything looked so beautiful! I was brought out of my star gaze by Mizuki when came upon a study door. Kamehime entered first before calling us in. I was dumfounded. Kamehime was the Dragon Lord's wife! Well, I shouldn't be too surprised. She does have the bearing of being a Lord's wife.

"Alright, let me see my eye. When I confirm it, I'll then release the wild fox to you."

I pursed my lips, but I pulled out the pouch. Reaching inside, I tried not to wince at the delicate squishy and slimy feel of it. I pulled it out to show him. He hummed happily and with surprise. He reached for it, only for me to pull away. He glared at me.

"I want to see Tomoe first. Once he is by my side, _then_ I'll give you your eye."

Respect glimmered in his left eye as he clicked his tongue irritably. I called for one of his servants to bring Tomoe. Soon, a grumpy Tomoe came in unharmed. I smiled and handed over the Dragon Lord his eye when Tomoe strode quickly to my side. I bide the couple farewell and blessings.

Exchange complete


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Advertising

It was a good day. The shrine was in better repair. The miasma has disappeared with my assistance. My barrier was holding on strong. The weather was nice, fresh air passing through the trees. The breeze was especially nice after my bath. I sat on the porch, running a comb through my hair. Doing this will help it breathe and dry faster as well as get any tangles out, I just have to be careful not to overdo it and straighten it out. I paused mid-stroke. That would make me look like Kikyo.

I need to go to the store. We are out of toothpaste.

I got up and slipped on some clogs. I called to my familiars to tell them where I was going before stepping on the stone path towards town. Being careful of my yukata around the overgrowth, I paused when I heard some whispering. Moving forward a bit more I came upon two little boys hiding in the bushes. They ran away frightened before I could ask them what they were doing. That better have not been a dare.

I was walking down the road towards the nearest store when I passed by a pair of gossips. I couldn't help but listen to them when they vaguely mentioned the shrine.

"Up in the mountain, did you know there's a weather-beaten abandoned shrine there?"

"The one where they said there were hitodama sometimes appeared?"

"Yes, that one! The haunted shrine, I heard lately, a girl ghost appeared there, something like that…"

"Scary"

"Since my grandma hurt her back, there's almost no one that will go near the shrine anymore and because the forest is dangerous, we told the children not to go there. It's a creepy place right? It will be dreadful if something happened there…"

I had entered the store by then. In actuality, I didn't want to hear any more. I was stopped by a couple of guys in glasses with camera. They asked me about the shrine in hopes to take pictures of imaginary ghosts, not the good kind of tourists. I brooded on my way back to the shrine. I took a better look at my surroundings. I winced. There was overgrowth in and around the stone paths and stone steps crumbling them away. The trees and bushes looked wild. The grass was over grown patches and surrounded by weeds.

I topped the stairs and the contrast was evident. Everything was neat and orderly. The grass was even and green with no weeds. The bushes and flowers were place with care and arranged tastefully. The trees weren't over bearing, but I could see Tomoe sitting in a tree closest to the Tori. I squinted at the branches. They were too close to the Tori.

I headed inside and arranged seating mats and prepared some tea then I called everyone for a meeting. I waited patiently for everyone to gather, total: 4. I waited for their attention. I folded my hands.

"Alright everyone, I have some serious matters to discuss. On my way to the store earlier, I had overheard some gossips, and what I heard was very concerning. People, other than our faithful select few, are not coming to the shrine because they still believe that it is abandoned. Right now, there are rumors of it being haunted, and those rumors are keeping people away or attracting the wrong kind of tourists. We need to advertise this shrine to revive its place in the people's minds as a flourishing place of worship instead of the neighborhood's place of courage testing. "

I paused to take in their reactions. They were shocked in horror and dismay. I thinned my lips grimly, but I stretched it into a smile to give encouragement.

"I have some experience in this area of expertise, so I have an idea. I believe we should set up a festival. It doesn't have to be a formal one, just something for the public to see that the shrine is still in use and is open to the public. We also need to tend to the paths leading to the shrine as the vegetation has overgrown and eating way at our stone stairs, and it is unappealing to the eye. What do you all think?"

Mizuki had agreed with me immediately. Onikiri and Kotetsu pondered it for a while before agreeing as well. Tomoe stayed quiet. I guessed he couldn't decide, but since he was outvoted, we are going with the festival. We are going to start work tomorrow, but right now I need to create some ideas to attract people. The stalls were a given. We needed food and games for people of all ages, so they can be occupied and happy. Of course, we are going to need certificates and seals of approval to sell the wares, especially the food. What we need are events for people to look forward to seeing or doing. What can we do?

I need more people to think with me! Hm, which mode of communication to use? Phones are too costly, so letters? Yes, letters would be perfect! Gathering paper, envelopes, and cute stickers for a seal, I started on my invitations to my various associates: Himemiko, Kurama, and Kamehime. Hopefully, they will help get the inspiration wagon going. Calling for Kotetsu, I asked him to send these letters out to their respective people. Now that that was out of the way, I mulled over some main events we could possibly do.

It was nearing the afternoon when I was pulled from my musings by Onikiri. She was thoughtfully bringing me some tea. I smiled in thanks before taking a sip as the wisp looking over my list and mostly crossed out suggestions.

"Kagome-sama, we do have some things that could be of use. The equipment used in the events before is in the treasure house at the back of the shrine."

"Oooo, thank you Onikiri! I'll look into it."

After finishing my tea, I followed Onikiri to the treasure house. Dust billowed all over me when I opened the doors. Eyes shut out of reflex; I stepped back a bit before reopening them. Looking about myself, I saw that only my front was gray. I started to dust off and cough at that the cloud that I made. Ignoring the fact that I took a bath this morning, I entered the musty store house. Looking about the boxes, I figured I'm going to need Tomoe. I don't know what were in any of these boxes without labels.

Back tracking to the entrance, I wandered over to the newly trimmed tree by the Tori. Tomoe was gathering the ashes of the cut off limbs of wood to spread them in the garden. Hm, maybe I can learn how to garden; the ash would make good fertilizer. I rubbed some cooled ash between my fingers to have a sense of the texture. I looked up when my pile of ash was swept away. Dusting off my hand, I stood to face Tomoe.

"Hey Tomoe, if you don't mind, I need your help in the treasure room."

He looked up from his yard maintenance and stared at me. I raised an eyebrow. When he continued, I started to move my hands to fist onto my hips. He seemed to snap out of his little trance and moved in the general direction of the treasure room. Eyebrow and hands falling, I stared at him in confusion before following. It was subtle, but something is up with Tomoe. I squinted at his back, something off. I think, his staring started some months ago when Narukami-sama came for Tomoe and my godhood.

I put those thoughts aside when we entered the store house. Looking about the aired room, I gazed for something to catch my eye. I saw something yellow and shiny. I looked to a lion head used for the lion dance. It could work. I climbed some storage boxes to see if I could reach it. That turned out to be a mistake. The boxes' structure was unstable. I wobbled a bit before I started to fall. Squeezing my eyes shut and tensing on reflex, I waited for the pain. None came. Carefully peeking one eye open, I felt arms around me. I saw a stunned Tomoe. I relaxed.

"Thank you Tomoe, I think the boxes are telling me not to go with the Lion Dance."

"That Lion head is used as an ornament only Kagome."

"Okay then that is defiantly out. Do you have any ideas that could be the main event?"

He just stared at me. I raised an eyebrow. I was still in his arms. I patted his shoulder and pointed to the ground. He slowly set me down. I looked up at him to see if he had any suggestions. A few moments later, I'm thinking he doesn't have any. I started to turn to sift through the boxes behind me when Tomoe grabbed my attention with a question.

"Why?"

I raised an eyebrow. I rolled my wrist silently to wave him on to continue his question.

"Why are you trying so hard? People won't come even if you do this pointless event. It's not that the worshippers stopped coming from yesterday or today. We're already like this from before you came. Even though you've become the Land God, it's not something you've to worry about."

I pursed my lips, not at all happy that those negative thoughts were clouding his mind. I turned to him seriously and gently. I guess it's about time I told him what I thought about this matter.

"I know, Tomoe. I have read through those 20 years of unanswered prayers you recorded. You have kept this shrine up and running, even when no one comes around anymore. You do all these chores: cleaning the chouzuya, dusting the front shrine, clearing out trash from the offertory box, and maintaining the prayer bells. I want other people to know about that. That's why I want this event and festival to be successful."

I smiled at him genuinely.

Being the Sunset Shrine brat in Tokyo, the active shrine always had visitors and had good upkeep thanks to Gramps and the occasional helping hand. She had never seen her shrine in poor condition. When she first climbed up Mikage Mountain and saw the state of the mountain's shrine, under all the overwhelming encounters, she felt how lonely and sad the old building felt. She felt bad for the abandoned shrine. But now, she can help it turn into a better condition along with the worshippers' help, as soon as more come in anyway. Seeing such differences now, it made Kagome feel warm and grateful to Tomoe. Despite how he sees his chores as mandatory, she sees them as accomplishments and care.

I took in a deep breath and sighed in relief. I gazed at the stunned, stock still familiar. My brow furrowed. Was he ok? I started to wave my hand in front of his face to see if I can get him out of his daze. He caught my hand. I took a sharp inhale. When did he _ever_ smile like that?


End file.
